La Prohibida
by EnterradoR
Summary: Bra está prohibida por Vegeta. Sí, tal cual. ¿Se atreverá Goten a corresponder sus sentimientos?
1. Capítulo Primero

_Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama._

* * *

Hola! No estaba muerto andaba de parranda xD Después de muchos meses vuelvo a este mundillo ficker y espero quedarme por un tiempo aunque no prometo nada. Por ahora escribí este pequeño inicio de un fic que tenía planeado hace varias semanas pero solamente ahora logro mezclar tiempo e inspiración para hacerlo. Tendrá 4 capítulos aunque ni idea cuando lo continuaré, pero espero que sea pronto :P

Por último quiero dedicarle esta historia con todo mi cariño a Anna Black Andrack Bradbury, pues ha sido quien más apoyó y animó esta historia. ¡Muchísimas gracias Annie ^^

Sin nada más que acotar espero que disfruten este inicio un poquitín azucarado ;D

* * *

 _ **La Prohibida**_

* * *

Desde el despejado cielo nocturno, la luna y sus hermanas estrellas fueron testigos de como una fulgurante tormenta jaspeada de rojizos relámpagos se manifestó en el corazón de la adolescente. Un tornado de emociones que señalaba, en silencio y en voz alta, implícita y explícitamente, la perfección del enorme amor que sentía por él.

Finalmente lo había confesado. Después de muchas deliberaciones y reflexiones la verdad floreció a través de sus brillantes labios carmesí. Por fin había desvelado el fragor intenso de su sentir. Y si había dudado en confesarlo no fue por timidez o falta de decisión, cosas de las que su fuerte personalidad carecía. Si había dudado era porque sabía muy bien que esto iba a cambiar su relación de amigos para siempre... además de las posibles consecuencias negativas con su familia. Específicamente con su padre Vegeta.

En un primer momento Goten pensó que se trataba de una broma, mas ante la solemne confirmación de Bra y la abrumadora emoción desplegada, no tardó mucho en asimilar la realidad de las palabras pronunciadas.

¿Cuantos segundos o minutos estuvo congelado el flujo temporal? Ninguno de los dos lo hubiera sabido con certeza ni siquiera en mil vidas.

Azorada por la emoción que la embargaba, Bra se revolvió suspirando y su rostro hizo fulminante ignición. Sus mejillas se volvieron dos llameantes chapas rojizas.

Sin saber por qué, y por un instante que trastocó la lógica del tiempo, se recordó niña; esa niña soñadora como ninguna. Se recordó recién adolescente, impetuosa como se acostumbra a esa edad. Se recordó hace exactos dos meses, cuando dejó de hacer caso omiso a los susurros de su corazón y asimiló, de una vez por todas, que no era amistad lo que sentía por Goten. Recordó, con una claridad diáfana y efervescente, los primeros momentos en que comenzó a soñar con darle un beso. Momentos antaños de encantadora ilusión que pronto, a escasos segundos, podrían volverse una tangible realidad.

Se acerca. Salvaje, indómita. _Ella_. Los zafiros que alardeaba firmemente clavados en aquellas perlas negras que la hipnotizaban como la luna lo hace con los lobos.

Bra reverbera galopante amor por cada una de las células; los ojos tan brillantes que deseaban simular faros esparciendo su luz sobre las marejadas. Y cuales faroles, los orbes de Bra guiarían a Goten al camino más sublime que puede existir...

El del amor.

El aire que circunda sus bocas se vuelve tempestuoso gracias a la fogosa aceleración de sus arrítmicas respiraciones. Ambos sienten la imperiosa necesidad de abrir sus labios para inhalar el aire que escapa a bocanadas. Frente a frente, sus corazones susurran amor a través de intensificados latidos. Susurros que poco a poco van aumentando su volumen hasta transformarse en gritos provenientes desde la mismísima alma. El amor estaba a punto de dar el paso a su esencia más impulsiva. A la locura ineluctable, a la pasión incontrolable.

La sangre saiyajin comenzó a arder como un géiser que, al igual que ellos, intentaba alcanzar el cielo. El aroma, la piel, los suspiros; todo se exacerbó hasta el punto que los sentidos se expandieron como nunca a través del reflejo prismático del otro. Como si un misticismo célico aumentara sus percepciones hasta el infinito y estuvieran conociéndose nuevamente por primera vez...

—Goten...

Las invisibles feromonas los rodean como una miríada de estrellas, incitándolos a vivir. _Vivir de verdad_. A dejarse llevar por el sentir; el que es verdadero, sin ataduras, sin los malditos atavíos que la corrección imponía. La sangre se vuelve burbujeante en el interior de cada vena; bulle, exclama y anhela poseer al otro. Domar y dominar al otro. Esclavizar y ser esclavizado al mismo tiempo. Sentir corazón y alma entre las manos. Descubrir y aceptar las luminosidades y oscuridades del ser. Conocerse como nunca antes imaginaron que lo harían...

* * *

 _—¿En serio este regalo tan bonito es para mí?_

 _—¿Para quién si no? ¡Obviamente que es para ti! ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Bra! —A la vez que le brindaba un efusivo abrazo, ornamentó sus labios con una bella sonrisa._

 _—¿En serio lo hiciste tú?_

 _—Oye no dudes de mis capacidades, por ti me volví todo un artesano pues te mereces eso y más —se rió como a menudo solía hacerlo._

 _Bra parpadeó repetidas veces y abrió su boca inexorablemente, puesto que nunca se esperó un obsequio tan bonito. Se trataba de un bello caballo pintado de alazán, tallado en noble madera. Además, en su espalda llevaba esculpida una jinete que reconoció muy bien: la veía cada vez que se miraba en el espejo. Era simplemente precioso. Sin duda a Goten le había tomado mucho tiempo hacerlo, pues la palabra perfección calzaba plenamente con su trabajo. Realmente le había quedado formidable._

 _Él ya le había regalado cosas lindas en sus anteriores cumpleaños, pero nunca algo hecho con sus propias manos. Nunca algo en que la dedicación y el tiempo invertidos debieron ir más allá de lo imaginable._

 _Tanto esmero forjado a través de ese regalo le dejaron ver cuanto Goten la quería realmente. Siempre lo supo, pero ahora tal claridad adquirió un tono absolutamente omnisciente._

 _Esa maravillosa muestra afectuosa, entre tantos otros detalles que ya había tenido antes, terminaron por enamorar a su indomable corazón con toda la intensidad que una adolescente descubriendo el amor por primera vez podía tener._

 _Incluso desde mucho tiempo atrás, sin que lo pudiera comprender o asimilar, fue creciendo en las entrañas de su alma un amor inexperto, jovial y lleno de ingenuidad. Un amor que no era mejor o peor que el de personas ya experimentadas en las lides amorosas y todas sus enrevesadas complicaciones... pero si un amor diferente. Un amor lleno de ganas de aprender. Un amor lleno de ansias de crecer y madurar junto a la persona que se ama. Un amor con la pureza de una flor que germina por primera vez..._

 _Ese amor inocente que se camufló hábilmente como amistad, fue lo que le impidió reconocer antes que se había enamorado de él. Tuvo la completa certeza sólo recientemente, cuando tomó noción de cuán feliz la hacía Goten y cuanto significaba realmente para ella. Lo amaba con toda la fuerza que su espíritu era capaz de invocar. Desde hacía mucho tiempo que era así..._

 _Y por aquella misma razón, tomó la decisión de decírselo a pesar de saber las consecuencias que conllevaría..._

 _Lo que siempre debió ser una amistad ella lo transformó en el más profundo amor. ¿Pero cómo poder evitar los designios que corazón y alma quieren cumplir? ¿Cómo rechazar el amor que se siente con todo el corazón? ¿De qué manera poder guardar un sentimiento tan grande para siempre?_

 _Sólo él la llenaba de felicidad cada vez que lo veía. Sólo él podía lograr que un día común y corriente se convirtiera en uno tan alegre como un año nuevo. Sólo él la hacía sentirse mujer..._

 _Sólo él._

* * *

Sus bocas seguían despidiendo calor. Ansias. Deseo.

Ella cierra sus ojos, presta a expandir hasta lo inconmensurable el resto de los sentidos. Su respiración se torna vertiginosa a la vez que las palmas de sus manos sudorosas. Por un momento que se volvió eterno, su mente quedó hilvanando pasión.

Él, tiernamente, toma con sus manos las mejillas y Bra siente como cada célula que la compone bulle efervescencia ante la calidez inefable de sus palmas. Sus labios de rubí pronto derramarían delicioso néctar...

El momento más mágico y excitante de su vida estaba a escasos segundos de producirse. Su felicidad era tanta que una estrella más brillante que la luna no sería capaz de equipararla.

Los jadeos aumentan su vigor. Los latidos también lo hacen. El tiempo se eterniza, como si cada segundo significara un milenio. Nunca dilucidó que algo tan simple como un beso podía significar tanto cuando era dado por la persona amada. Nunca tuvo la más mínima sospecha de ello, sin embargo, en este mismo momento lo estaba comprobando empíricamente.

Finalmente, el instante anhelado llegó: los cálidos labios de Goten se posaron sobre ella y una electricidad sideral emitió su corazón. La emoción se desbordó por cada precipicio de su piel...

Pero, para su inmensa sorpresa, no fue la emoción que en un principio imaginó: era contrariedad. Confusión. Perplejidad total.

Consternada, abrió los ojos sin entender que sucedía, como si un agujero negro aparecido de la nada hubiera absorbido cualquier atisbo de orientación.

Vio claramente como los labios de él seguían adheridos a su frente. Un beso lleno de afecto y ternura sin parangón, empero, no lo que estaba esperando ni deseando. Y cuando Son despegó sus labios, ella sólo pudo verle una sonrisa clavada. Esa sonrisa sempiterna que solía llevar y que era una de las razones que la tenían completamente enamorada.

Inexplicablemente, la súbita confusión cesó tan pronto como llegó. En realidad ya sabía por qué él actuó de esa manera. Ni siquiera necesitaba una respuesta que se lo confirmara.

Era tan tierno y a la vez tan caballero. Tan increíblemente atractivo.

Sintió que lo amaba más. Pero a la vez, también sintió que lo odiaba más...

¡Qué contradictorias podían ser las emociones humanas!

—Esto no puede ser y tú sabes por qué... —se limitó a decir mientras mantenía su sonrisa, pero suspirando como si pronunciar cada palabra lo lastimara.

Otro gran suspiro vino por parte de ella. Sabía que su juventud, la disensión de edades y la cercanía forjada desde la infancia harían las cosas muy difíciles de concretar. Y aún si lograban superar aquellas tesituras, había otra que asomaba como una muchísimo peor que todas las anteriores juntas: Vegeta.

—¿Pero yo te gusto, verdad? —preguntó sin vacilar; determinada a obtener una respuesta que aclarara de cuajo todas sus dudas. Quería y tenía que enviarlas al cofre más profundo del olvido.

Por un largo instante no hubo ningún sonido ni nada que se le pareciese; sólo un espectral y abrumador mutismo se adueñó del entorno.

* * *

 _Continuará (Algun día xD)._


	2. Capítulo Segundo

Hola! Aquí dejo el segundo capítulo de esta historia que espero les siga gustando. Me hice una promesa a mí mismo que de este sábado no pasaría sin actualizar así que me puse en modo "inspiración" (xD) y aquí está el resultado. Por cierto aunque revisé el escrito minuciosamente, por cosas de tiempo solamente lo revisé una vez, así que cualquier error, dedazo o lo que sea no duden en informármelo. De todas maneras espero mañana pegarle una releída para ver errores o frases que necesiten un arreglo de sintaxis, así que seguramente corregiré un par de detalles, pero nada que sea relevante.

Por último, me despido agradeciéndoles mucho el apoyo a quienes comentaron, dieron favs y follows y espero que disfruten este humilde capítulo que hice con mucho cariño para los fans Braten ^^ No es la gran cosa pero ojalá lo disfruten :D

* * *

 _ **La Prohibida, Capítulo II**_

* * *

Sin duda alguna, el amor es muy difícil de ocultar. Y es todavía más difícil siendo adolescente, cuando aquel estrepitoso sentir fluye por primera vez a través de las venas.

Sí, Bra ya sabía muy bien lo que sentía por él. Totalmente enamorada hasta el punto que necesitaba hacerlo saber o el inmenso sentir que la acosaba terminaría reventando su corazón. De hecho, mantenerlo en secreto por varios meses había sido una proeza digna de las mayores alabanzas.

¿Goten tendría una idea de lo que ella sentía? ¿La correspondería si lo decía? La facultad de conocer el futuro no estaba entre sus variados dones, de modo que debía jugarse sus cartas y conseguir la deseada respuesta. En primera instancia, se había atrevido a lanzar algunas indirectas, pero él no se daba ni por enterado de ellas. Y Bra sabía perfectamente que no se trataba de que se hiciera el tonto o la ignorase, sino que él realmente no captaba que sus gestos, actitudes o miradas iban más allá de la amistad. Cualquiera se habría dado cuenta de ello, pero Goten era Goten...

Y no cambiaría.

Por ello, no le quedó mas remedio que verbalizar sus reales sentimientos. Y al parecer tal decisión se convirtió en la mejor que pudo tomar, pues él también parecía sentir algo muy fuerte por ella. La reacción de su mirada y la intensidad de su lenguaje corporal así lo denotaba. Sin embargo, necesitaba confirmarlo desde sus labios. Sentir, vibrando en su corazón, la maravillosa felicidad del amor correspondido.

Su suerte, empero, no estuvo acorde a sus expectativas. Lo que terminó recibiendo fue un tierno ósculo en la frente. Ciertamente no era lo ideal para comenzar un idilio. Aún así, su intuición la conminó a no amilanarse, pues podía ver claramente como los ojos de Goten destellaban inusitada emoción.

Se miraron detenidamente y sumamente conmovidos, aniquilando de cuajo la importancia de cualquier cosa adyacente o alejada. Por más extraordinario que fuera, si la luna cobrase vida y hubiera comenzado a hablarles ni siquiera le habrían puesto atención. En este momento, solo ellos importaban. Nada y nadie más que ellos.

—Bra —como si le costara respirar, tomó aire profundamente antes de proseguir —me gustaría mucho responder tu pregunta, pero creo que ahora no es el momento —intentó censurar sus sentimientos, pero lamentablemente (o afortunadamente) Bra no era de las chicas que reculaban sus acciones.

—Si no lo niegas es porque yo te gusto —sentenció a la par que una sonrisa rellena de satisfacción aparecía para maquillar sus níveas facciones. Estaba segura que ella debía gustarle. La química que ambos tenían era, simple y llanamente, imposible de rechazar.

—No lo niego... pero tampoco lo afirmo... —quiso darle alas a la duda y que se encumbrara hasta enquistarse en la mente de su amiga. Para ambos, lo más conveniente es que así fuera.

—El que calla otorga —aquel famoso refrán venía de perillas para contradecirlo—. No te atreves a negar que sientes algo por mí; así como yo tampoco podría negar lo que siento por ti —gracias a la emoción que la embargaba, sus ojos proyectaron brillantes y móviles resplandores.

Él, incómodo con aquella verdad, le quitó la mirada y ladeó su cabeza como si hacer tal cosa le otorgara la facultad de esquivar sus palabras. La situación era complicada, pero no tenía más salida que aceptar que Bra tenía toda la razón del mundo: no sólo le gustaba, lo que sentía por ella iba incluso mucho más allá. Amor incondicional y devoción infinita serían términos que calzarían a la perfección con su sentir. No era sólo la química que se desataba como un vigoroso enjambre cada vez que estaban juntos. No. Iba mucho más allá de eso: era una vesania de atracción psicológica ineludible. Una atracción magnética, incluso gravitacional, hacia el otro. Algo que dejaba al cariño y al sexo como meras comparsas de algo que merecía tener un nombre mayor a la suma de ambas cosas.

Así de grande e impetuoso era lo que él sentía por ella. Lo que _ambos_ sentían por el otro.

Sin embargo, aquel amor voluptuoso lo había confinado sólo a lo platónico. Y así estaba bien, pues no necesitaba ni quería nada más. Bra era una chica prohibida. Pero ahora que había confesado su sentir, todo estaría a punto de adquirir ribetes muy distintos...

Lo negativo es que en este momento admitir sus sentimientos no tenía ningún sentido. Bra apenas tenía dieciséis años a cuestas, además de ser la hija de Vegeta y la hermana de Trunks. Coloquialmente hablando, estar con ella sería «meter la pata» hasta lo más profundo. Definitivamente no podía plantearse nada más con ella. Hacerlo sería un pecado total. Quizás más adelante, cuando ella tuviera más años y cargara más madurez encima, podría suceder algo más. Pero por ahora admirarla y quererla como amigo era todo lo que necesitaba y lo cual le podía brindar. ¿Para qué derivar su relación hacia el romance si ambos podían ser perfectamente felices siendo los mejores amigos del mundo? Goten ya tenía la experiencia de haber arruinado grandes amistades por amor. Y es que cuando una pareja termina, la amistad nunca volvía a ser igual que antes. Sólo aislados casos lograban ser la excepción que precisamente confirmaban la regla.

Habían demasiadas cosas en contra como para admitir abiertamente que la amaba. Sin embargo, tampoco podía decirle que no sentía amor romántico por ella. Aquello sería mentirle y desde pequeño le habían inculcado que tal cosa no era algo bueno. ¿Qué podía hacer? Analizó la situación y no tardó mucho en obtener la respuesta que le pareció más apropiada. Sin duda, a su parecer, la solución que llegó a su mente era la más sabia y sagaz que podía emplear. De hecho, él mismo se asombró de su gran intelecto; aquel que le ayudaría a salir airoso de esta complicadísima disyuntiva.

—Tengo que irme —anunció de improviso a la vez que brindaba una pequeña sonrisa, sorprendiéndola completamente.

El ceño de Bra fue sometido por un par de arrugas. Unos segundos después dijo: —¿Vas a huir? —lo encaró decidida a la vez que endurecía su voz. Ni siquiera pestañeó. Estaba determinada a teñir de seriedad la conversación. Este asunto así lo requería.

—Lo mejor es que simulemos que esto nunca sucedió —dio un consejo para ambos.

—Si vas a tomar la decisión de alejarte de mí te voy a matar —amenazó aumentando el tono de su voz, a la vez que cerraba puños en sus caderas. Una vivaz copia de su madre.

—No podrías hacerme nada porque soy más rápido que tú. Nunca lograrías alcanzarme—bromeó incluso en este momento en que la situación tomaba tonos más drásticos.

Ella simplemente no pudo evitar curvar sus labios. Una de las grandes cualidades de Goten era el don innato de relajar incluso los momentos más tensos.

—Quédate conmigo —estuvo a un tris de tomarle la mano, ya que deseaba sentir su calor. No obstante, desistió para no parecer demasiado atrevida. Incluso alguien de carácter tan fuerte como ella podía tener sus momentos de timidez. Sobre todo si se trataba de él.

—Pero Bra... —quiso seguir hablando y explicar mejor sus motivos, pero la impetuosidad de ella coartó de plano sus intenciones.

—Goten, no me salgas con que es un pecado y esas tonterías porque yo no pienso que sea así. No es un pecado amar a alguien mayor que tú, ni tampoco lo es enamorarse siendo menor de edad.

Son Goten dio un largo y particularmente sonoro suspiro, pero esta vez Bra no supo dilucidar si el mismo se debía a emoción o cansancio. Generalmente Goten era un libro abierto y a través de tantos años que llevaba conociéndolo había aprendido a interpretar muy bien cada uno de sus gestos y miradas. Hasta podría jurar, por todos sus antepasados saiyajin, que nadie en esta vida podría leer a Goten tan bien como lo podía hacer ella. Sin embargo, aquel don del que sólo ella podía alardear se esfumó en esta singular ocasión. Era la primera vez que Goten parecía cubierto por una espesa bruma que camuflaba los sentires de su alma. Estaba tan confundido y desorientado que ni siquiera ella podía predecir lo que estaba pensando o sintiendo.

Él, de improviso, le dio la espalda y caminó hacia el inmenso ventanal, intentando evitar la determinación que Bra lucía por cada poro. Sabía que a pesar de su juventud ella no era de las que dudaba; una herencia directa de sus progenitores. Mirándola de soslayo, le dijo con tono suave y sin ningún ánimo de reproche: —Bra, me pones en una situación muy difícil. ¿Qué pensaría tu hermano? ¿Qué diría tu familia? ¿Qué reacción tendría tu padre?

Ella se acercó hasta quedar a su lado y, con un poco de timidez, le puso una mano en su hombro como señal de apoyo. Tenía que hacerle sentir y ver que no estaba solo en esta empresa; que contaba con ella y que así sería siempre, pues el amor se trataba precisamente de eso: de apoyo recíproco constante.

—Deja de pensar en los demás, piensa en nosotros. Son nuestras vidas, no las de ellos. Yo sé que esto es difícil y créeme que lo medité muy bien antes de confesártelo. Pero por ti estoy dispuesta a enfrentar al mundo entero si es necesario. Incluso si eso significa enfrentarme a mi padre para que acepte que te amo lo haría sin dudarlo... Pero... —tambaleó un poco su voz antes de continuar — ¿tú estás dispuesto a hacer lo mismo?

Goten giró sobre sus talones para replicarle. Quería mirar directamente aquellos ojos que emulaban perfectamente el cielo. —Lo dices porque tu padre te ama y hagas lo que hagas no te hará daño alguno, pero a mi me torturará de una manera que no quiero ni imaginar. Y luego, como remate, me dará un pasaje directo al otro mundo —colocó un brazo detrás de su cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa, tal como solía hacer su padre. La innegable herencia mendeliana resaltó una vez más.

—No será así porque yo se lo impediré— en forma innata alzó su barbilla, orgullosa de sí —. Él tendrá que aceptar que te amo, le guste o no. Yo sé que puedo manejar a mi padre... al final lo terminará aceptando. Sé que quiere lo mejor para mí y tú eres lo mejor para mí.

—Te sobreestimas mucho, Bra. Nadie maneja al «tíogro» Vegeta.

—Oye —le dio una palmada en el hombro—, si mamá pudo yo también —sonrió desplegando plena autoconfianza y determinación.

Goten se rió por varios segundos. La conocía tan bien que ya se esperaba esa respuesta. Lo sorprendente habría sido que le dijera otra cosa.

—Pero se te olvida que tu mamá tuvo que sufrir mucho para terminar amansándolo —le precisó aquello que convenientemente estaba pasando por alto.

—Lo sé, Goten; pero mi mamá lo logró finalmente, ¿o no? Sé que mi papá es un hombre duro, pero en el fondo tiene buen corazón.

—Muy en el fondo, eso si —puntualizó Goten riéndose.

Ella apoyó su espalda contra la pared y compartió su risa. Luego prosiguió con lo importante —: Ya verás que todo saldrá bien y mi papá tendrá que ceder. Aunque me dijo que no podía tener pareja hasta los setenta años, no creo que lo haya dicho en serio. Como tampoco eso de que cuando tuviera un novio le rompería todos los huesos.

La frente de Goten, inexorablemente, se perló de frío sudor. Y si seguía pensando en aquellas palabras recién mencionadas por Bra, terminaría bañándose a sí mismo en miedo. Pensar en cortarse las piernas o morir congelado después de un naufragio, resultaba mucho más agradable que imaginar lo que le haría Vegeta si iniciaba una relación con su hija. Incluso era peor que un día sin pan.

—¿El tío Vegeta dijo eso? —no fue Goten quien preguntó, sino la entidad llamada miedo. Tragó saliva y por alguna razón sintió una amargura quemante en su garganta al hacerlo. No fue una impresión física, sino completamente psicológica.

—Sí, pero no le des importancia. Yo te protegeré —le guiñó en signo de complicidad, muy divertida por el nerviosismo de su amado.

* * *

 _La familia Brief disfrutaban de un opíparo desayuno especialmente preparado para saiyans, a excepción de la integrante más pequeña que muy pronto se uniría a la reunión matinal. Trunks, a pesar de vivir en su propio departamento, también se había dejado caer en su antiguo hogar para recordar viejos tiempos junto a su adorada familia. Era algo que solía hacer cada semana o como máximo plazo, cada dos._

 _Bra pronto se unió al apetitoso banquete mientras todavía se secaba el cabello después de la larga y placentera ducha que se había prodigado. Y cómo no podía ser de otra manera, la malicia de hacerle una broma a Trunks no fue capaz de evitarla. Sabía muy bien que hoy tenía una importante reunión con accionistas de mucha entidad._

 _—¡Hermanito! ¡Llegarás tarde a esa reunión importante! —se burló con una gran sonrisa burlona; aquella que los hermanos solían emplear a menudo._

 _—Genial, gracias por recordármelo y arruinarme el desayuno. Con razón no tienes novio —le devolvió la burla con una sonrisa tremenda. Sabía muy bien que el contraataque había sido letal._

 _—¡Oye! ¡No tengo novio porque no quiero! —dijo muy ofendida, mientras su presión sanguínea subía algunas escalas —¿Sabes cuantos chicos matarían por ser mis novios? — mencionó llena de vanidad desbordante, alzando su mentón en forma petulante._

 _—Bah, eso es porque no te conocen. Si supieran como eres en realidad créeme que nadie querría estar contigo —dicho esto, se rió a carcajadas inevitablemente._

 _—Uy, tan insoportable como siempre —le sacó la lengua para complementar su respuesta._

 _—Tú empezaste la guerra._

 _Siguieron la dinámica de molestarse como buenos hermanos hasta que Vegeta tomó de improviso la palabra, inaugurando una solemnidad abismal a través de sus labios._

 _—Bra, ya te dije que nada de novios insectos hasta que tengas setenta años, que te quede claro mujercita —como si la seriedad esgrimida no fuera lo suficientemente aclaratorio, también alzó su puño cerrado y ajustó el guante que lo cubría._

 _—Pero papá —protestó al instante— ¡no es justo! Algún día quiero tener un novio. Tu princesita merece ser feliz —le puso su cara más inocente, aquella capaz de derretir hasta al más malvado demonio. De hecho esa carita angelical ya había logrado convencerlo muchas veces de que la acompañara a realizar sus compras. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión él no se dejó engatusar. Ni siquiera se dio por enterado de la expresión «domadora de tiranos»._

 _—Bah, sólo hay insectos en este planeta. Nadie merece a una hija mía —sentenció sin derecho a réplica a la vez que hacía una mueca de asco al pensar en los terrícolas._

 _Trunks tuvo que poner una mano en su boca, intentando camuflar las carcajadas que deseaba dar. Que Vegeta no le diera permiso de tener novio resultaba demasiado gracioso._

 _Bulma, entretanto, ante la faz decepcionada de su retoño, se vio obligada a intervenir para que no iniciara uno de sus épicos e inolvidables berrinches._

 _—Déjalo hablar Bra, ya sabes como es tu padre. Si te enamoras lo terminará aceptando sea quien sea —acarició la cabellera a su hija, enredando sus dedos allí._

 _—¡Sí! ¡Así va a ser!—exclamó emocionada con el consuelo de su madre._

 _—Eso ya lo veremos —renegó el príncipe dando un golpe moderado en la mesa, que, sin embargo, logró mover los objetos en ella—. El día que tengas novio le romperé los huesos. Eso te lo prometo —sentenció con su cara más grave para dejar totalmente claro que sus palabras denunciaban una seriedad ineludible._

 _—Vegeta... —recriminó su esposa sólo diciendo su nombre, pues lo demás lo expresó por medio de sus enojados zafiros._

 _—Pobrecita, nunca podrás tener novio —azuzó Trunks nuevamente._

 _—¡Cállate! —le sacó la lengua a su hermano y luego miró firmemente a su progenitor — Papá, ¿no crees que me proteges más de la cuenta?_

 _—No._

 _Bra sólo suspiró con frustración. Entendió que discutir con él no valía la pena a menos que quisiera perder el tiempo. Su padre no cedería ni le daría mayor vueltas al asunto. Y de todas maneras tener novio no era un asunto que le interesara mayormente todavía. Pero sabía que un día llegaría el momento en que tendría que enfrentarse a él y a su sobre protección._

 _Y ese día finalmente estaba a punto de llegar..._

* * *

—Si no quiere aceptarte yo le obligaré a hacerlo —cerró los puños con tal firmeza que los nudillos se volvieron completamente blancos.

Goten abrió más sus ojos, conmovido ante su inquebrantable determinación; admiraba el temple absoluto que el amor podía otorgar. No cabía duda que la fascinación que esa chiquilla le provocaba era algo fuera de este mundo.

—Bra... —buscó las palabras precisas— esto no corresponde. Todos lo verían como un pecado.

—Ya te dije que esa excusa no me sirve. Y si esto es un pecado, entonces creeme que seré muy feliz pecando —la decisión se petrificó nuevamente en su perfil.

—Es mejor que estuvieras con alguien de tu edad. No alguien que te saca doce años de diferencia. Quizás si le pusieras atención a otro chico...

Ella ni siquiera lo dejó continuar: lo cortó en seco. —No me interesa nadie más que tú y me importa un comino tu edad. Tú no eres sustituible para mí, ni tampoco eres un capricho. Yo te amo a ti y punto —remarcó claramente sus últimas palabras. Goten debía entender que dijera lo que dijera no la haría cambiar de parecer, pues los sentimientos no son manejables. Mucho menos uno tan grande y complejo como el amor.

—Bra... no sé que decirte —musitó su nombre, aturdido pero emocionado ante la solidez de cada una de sus palabras.

—Sólo dime la verdad. Sólo eso.

Goten se restregó la cara, los ojos y de paso también los pensamientos. Tras ello, un silencio sepulcral se apoderó del ambiente. Luego miró primero a la izquierda y entonces a la derecha. Después alzó su faz al techo como si tal cosa inerte pudiera darle el consejo que necesitaba. Finalmente la miró a los ojos y, sumiéndose en la emotividad más profunda, dijo su única verdad:

—Yo también te amo. Te amo demasiado.

Bra tembló de pies a cabeza y de cabeza a pies; desde las raíces de sus cabellos hasta el dedo más pequeño del pie, tembló. Su cara permaneció ajena a la sublime energía interna que la sacudió, pero sus zafiros si demostraron claramente el regocijo abrumador que invadió su corazón. Fue tan aturdida por la felicidad que a su cerebro le tomó algunos segundos asimilar que Goten realmente había aceptado que también la amaba. Pero cuando tomó por fin conciencia de aquello, una vorágine de emoción trepó del corazón hacia sus ojos, ansiando hallar en la mirada del otro la luz salvaje del amor correspondido; como una enredadera que, oculta entre desvencijados muros, trepa hacia lo más alto en búsqueda de la luz del sol. Porque eso era él para ella: su adorado sol.

Indudable, dio unos pasos hacia él y lo abrazó tan fuerte que, sin exagerar, de haber sido Goten un humano común y corriente habría terminado con los huesos rotos.

El hijo de Goku y Milk se conmovió tanto que cerró los ojos y expandió desmesuradamente el resto de los sentidos. Quería sentir, no ver. Sólo _sentirla_.

La cobijó cariñosamente en su pecho, disfrutando el aroma de las sedosas y finas hebras turquesas de la mujer que tanto amaba. Pero aun volcado sobre la pasión romántica, tenía que mantener los pies sobre la Tierra. Él era el adulto y eso no debía olvidarlo jamás.

—Bra —tiñó su voz en sublime dulzura— tenemos que esperar para estar juntos. Faltan... —guardó silencio para sacar la cuenta mentalmente— trece meses —señaló una vez hecho lo anterior— para que cumplas la mayoría de edad. Yo te amo con todo mi corazón, en serio, pero no podría estar tranquilo si pasara algo contigo ahora. Eres tan joven y estar junto a ti a espaldas de Trunks y de tus padres no corresponde. No es correcto.

Ella dio un suspiro con sabor a desilusión. Existían tantos sabores para escoger y Goten elegía ser el más amargo de todos...

Se separó unos centímetros de él y comenzó a rascarse las orejas como si tal cosa pudiera borrar las palabras recién escuchadas. Ahí estaba una vez más la moral para coartar el verdadero sentir...

Meditabunda, bajó la mirada hacia su pecho y vio algo que la sorprendió: había un pelo de gato al borde de su escote. Tama Segundo muy probablemente había comenzado a pelechar. Sonrió con la distracción y un clic en su mente provocó una curiosa analogía. Quizás esa pelusa gatuna representaba la disensión de edades y a su padre Vegeta también. Extraña idea, pero sabía muy bien que la mente humana siempre ha destacado por su gran imaginación. Todavía sonriendo, escatimó el tiempo y quitó del camino el negro pelo que mancillaba su ropa. Y exactamente lo mismo haría con cualquier óbice que se atreviera a impedir el amor que sentía por Goten; ya fuera la edad, su padre Vegeta o inclusive hasta al mismísimo Goten. Nada podría obstaculizar el verdadero amor.

¡Nada!

Totalmente decidida, alzó su mirada para contactar la de él y planteó lo siguiente: —Hay muchas parejas que se esconden del resto. Nosotros haremos lo mismo.

Goten abrió un poco su boca a causa de la sorpresa. Pero tal sentir no duró mucho... sabía de sobra que quien tenía enfrente no era cualquier chica. Ella no conocía la palabra rendición.

—Ya no somos niños para jugar al escondite, ¿no crees? —comentó divertido —Yo creo que el amor no es para ocultarlo de tu familia, sino para compartir tu felicidad con ellos.

—Pues yo creo que el amor es algo íntimo. No me interesa que ellos lo sepan.

—Son tu familia —le recordó.

—Lo son, pero es mi vida y yo decido como vivirla —fue la tajante respuesta. Tan concluyente que Goten sintió por primera vez en su vida lo que era ser mudo. Ni siquiera un intento de réplica intentó escapar de sus labios esta vez.

Dio un suspiro que mezcló emoción y frustración a partes iguales. Por más que le pesara, aquellas palabras no podría refutarlas ni aunque se esforzara todo un mes buscando una respuesta digna. Sin nada que replicar, suspiró relleno de resignación y sólo se limitó a decir lo evidente:

—Eres demasiado terca.

Ella sonrió con declarada suficiencia. Era terca, sí, y le encantaba serlo. Simplemente siempre lo sería, puesto que era una característica intrínseca a su personalidad. Sin tal cualidad simplemente no sería Bra. Pero aunque Goten no se diera cuenta, él tambien demostraba ser contumaz.

—Pues tú también lo eres.

—Pero no tanto como tú —contraatacó enseguida.

—Ahora mismo me pruebas que sí, por algo me estás protestando.

Goten no tuvo más remedio que sonreír. Hasta en la manera en que discutían forjaban una complicidad única.

Por un momento dirigió su campo visual hacia el gran ventanal y se deleitó con el bello paisaje natural de la corporación. El jardín lucía muy bonito y los faroles nocturnos parecían posarse precisamente sobre una bella rosa roja. Por un momento fue inevitable comparar aquella flor con la testaruda que tenía enfrente y las encontró más que idénticas.

—¿Sabes? —le dijo inopinadamente— eres como una rosa: bella, pero espinosa.

Bra parpadeó repetidas veces sin entender del todo. —¿Eso es un halago o una afrenta?

—Las dos cosas —se rió muy divertido.

Y tenía toda la razón del mundo, pues Bra podía ser bella tanto por dentro como por fuera, pero también podía ser una criatura llena de espinas cuando requería serlo. De hecho, si su terquedad fueran espinas él ya habría muerto atravesado por ellas incontables veces.

Una vez más, la adolescente contempló fascinada la bella sonrisa que Goten a menudo forjaba. ¡Como le encantaba ese ánimo inmortal que siempre tenía! En eso se parecía mucho a su padre Goku: fuera como fuera la situación siempre tenía tiempo para bromear o ver el lado positivo de las cosas. E impulsada por una fuerza irresistible, siguió observando a su amado como lo hace una adolescente enamorada: con devoción. Él se lo había ganado con creces, pues siempre la había cuidado y apoyado sin esperar nada a cambio.

—Sólo quiero decirte una cosa... —se decidió ella a salir de la abstracción— Estoy dispuesta a dar todo de mí para que esto resulte. Sé que soy una chica con millones de defectos; terca, vanidosa, mañosa; pero te aseguro que a pesar de ellos todo valdrá la pena. Todo lo que vivamos valdría la pena porque te amo como nunca pensé que podría amar a alguien.

Una gran emoción emergió por parte de él. El mismísimo corazón emitió incontables suspiros de amor.

—Lo sé, Bra. Lo sé muy bien. Sé que nunca, jamás en la vida, conoceré a nadie como tú. De eso tengo la más absoluta certeza. —Se dio una pausa, buscando las palabras precisas con las cuales proseguir— Pero también creo que debemos hacer las cosas de forma correcta. No podemos apresurar esto, pues si estuviera ahora contigo yo no podría estar bien conmigo mismo. No quiero arrepentirme de nada o tener un cargo de conciencia encima. Hay que esperar estos trece meses que vienen por delante hasta que cumplas los dieciocho.

Bra sintió que alguien le había echado encima un balde de agua proveniente de la mismísima Antártida.

—Para mí tener dieciséis, diecisiete o dieciocho no hace ninguna diferencia. Mis sentimientos no cambian por tener más o menos años.

—Pero para mí si hace una diferencia. Además legalmente sólo a los dieciocho tienes autonomía plena.

—Tonterías. Somos saiyajins, las estupideces humanas no tienen porque atañernos.

Goten negó con su cabeza. —Sólo mitad saiyajins —corrigió—. Que no se te olvide que también tenemos un lado humano.

Bra chistó disconforme. —Si quieres que esperemos dame un argumento verdaderamente sólido y entonces estaré de acuerdo contigo. A mí me importa la nada misma ser mas chica que tú o ser menor de edad. Me parece una tontería suprema.

La juventud solía ser muy arrojada y Bra estaba siendo ejemplo perfecto de ello. Goten la maldijo y la bendijo al mismo tiempo. No podía negar que esa impetuosidad le encantaba y la odiaba a la vez. Otra contrariedad señaladamente humana. Enfocándose, comenzó a reflexionar y guardó silencio varios segundos. Bra, aunque impaciente por una respuesta, decidió esperar a ver qué razonamiento esbozaba para convencerla.

Finalmente, el hijo de Milk y Goku retomó la palabra: —Bueno Bra, quizás no lo demuestre a menudo, pero si he aprendido algunas cosas a través de mis años de vida. Y una de ellas es que para iniciar una relación ambos deben estar completamente seguros de ello. Sino no vale la pena. La inseguridad sólo trae más inseguridad, además que se contagia. Por eso, para amar, ambos deben estar seguros de dar el paso. —Desterró cualquier duda que pudiera hacer tambalear su voz y prosiguió gallardo— Para construir algo, ese algo debe tener buenos cimientos. Imagínate que el amor es como un edificio. Si lo construyes con cimientos de dudosa calidad ese edificio se vendrá abajo al menor sismo. En cambio, si desde un principio lo construyes con solidez podrá resistir todos los embates y temblores que vengan. Y exactamente lo mismo sucede con el amor —se dio una breve pausa y su mano derecha se dirigió sutilmente hacia la mejilla de su amada—. En este momento yo no estoy seguro, por lo tanto no podríamos construir una relación sólida. Terminaría contagiándote mi inseguridad y esta no sería una relación linda. No sería lo linda y bella que debería ser. Si vamos a estar juntos, entonces tenemos que hacerlo como realmente se debe.

Bra fue abriendo la boca poco a poco en cada frase que Goten iba construyendo. Y sin darse cuenta, cuando concluyó su argumento ella ya plasmaba perfectamente la penúltima vocal. Realmente no se esperaba una respuesta así de profunda de Goten.

—¿También tienes un lado sabio? Realmente me sorprendes.

—Oye, ¡más respeto! —dijo con simulado aire ofendido — No sólo soy simpático, también soy todo un filósofo —bromeó mientras enderezaba más su espalda e inflaba artificialmente el pecho.

Ella rió, como siempre lo hacía cuando estaba junto a él.

—Así que —tomó Goten la palabra nuevamente— dejemos que pasen estos meses hasta que cumplas la mayoría de edad. Y si sigues sintiendo lo mismo por mí, entonces enfrentaremos al mundo entero y viviremos nuestro amor.

Bra buscó en su mirada dilucidar si sus palabras eran verdad o una ilusión. Temía que la segunda opción fuera la que se concretara finalmente.

—¿Me lo prometes?

—Te lo prometo. Hasta al tío Vegeta le daremos una paliza si se opone —se rió de buena gana con lo último.

Ella también dio una risotada.

Sólo había que ser pacientes. Invocar la paciencia de una tortuga escalando una montaña era lo que necesitaban. Sin embargo, aquello era algo muy complicado cuando el amor puja y pulsa por vivirse intensamente exigiendo el «ya mismo». ¿Lograrían tener la paciencia de esperar trece meses para vivir su amor?

* * *

Muchas semanas pasaron una tras otra y lo que ya parecía imposible se volvió posible: el fluir de los sentimientos se intensificó todavía más. Era como si algo estallara en el aire cada vez que estaban juntos. Algo que los conminaba a conversar por largas horas que se trastornaban en simples minutos. Algo que también los impulsaba a explorar nuevas fronteras que iban más allá de las conversaciones, miradas y encantadoras sonrisas...

Sin embargo, tenían la obligación de reprimir sus verdaderos sentires. Enviarlos al cajón más distante de sus almas. Fingir no amarse cuando si lo hacían y despachar sus sentimientos a un maldito escondrijo que sus almas no pudieran descubrir. Fingir ser sólo amigos cuando sus almas exigían ser mucho más que eso.

Estaban «juntos». Sí, el amor había ganado la batalla a pesar del peligro inminente que significaba, pero no de la manera en que realmente deseaban. Estaban clandestinamente juntos; cobijados por las oscuras sombras del secretismo.

Ambos parecían novios y sentían como tales, pero novios que ni siquiera podían vivir la delicia de los besos... ¡Ni siquiera besos!

Quizás Goten podía soportar la situación mejor que ella por sus años de experiencia. Quizás cuantas mujeres ya habían pasado por sus sábanas...

Sin embargo, ella ansiaba vivir aquello que le era esquivo. Como toda chica soñadora, quería conocer las maravillas del amor a plenitud... Pero, a cambio, estaba recibiendo algo que se parecía a una lenta tortura medieval...

Él, obviamente, y a pesar de su renuencia artificialmente creada, también deseaba vivir el amor con esa chiquilla impetuosa que se había ganado su corazón. No obstante, siempre debía conminar a su raciocinio a triunfar por sobre sus reales deseos. Él era el adulto, ella la niña. Él debía mantener la compostura sucediese lo que sucediese, ya que era el adulto. El hombre responsable.

Aunque eso de adulto responsable no le quedara como anillo al dedo precisamente, puesto que a pesar de sus casi treinta años seguía teniendo el corazón de un infante. Goten en realidad era un niño en cuerpo de hombre.

Quizás precisamente por ello ambos congeniaban tan bien: en el fondo ambos eran jovencitos muy similares el uno al otro. Sus almas eran definitivamente gemelas e incluso más que eso. Por tal causa, la restrictiva promesa de no vivir su amor plenamente hasta que Bra cumpliera la mayoría de edad y sus familias supieran la verdad, estaba convirtiéndose en un hiriente maleficio. Uno que Vegeta ni siquiera sabía que había lanzado, pero que estaba haciendo pleno efecto...

Evadir los fieros embates que sus corazones enamorados daban, se había vuelto un esfuerzo sobrehumano para ambos. Simplemente se deseaban como dos enamorados lo hacen; se anhelaban como la luna añora las estrellas o una planta la luz del sol. Era inevitable la sensación de querer unirse, ¡fusionarse!, con el ser amado.

Ella era su diva, musa y diosa. Para Goten todo eso y más significaba.

Y para Bra, él era el amor de su vida, su inspiración e ídolo al mismo tiempo. Lo admiraba como a nadie en el mundo.

Todo los propiciaba a amarse en totalidad. A dejarse llevar y envolverse en las alas de la pasión y así conocer nuevas fronteras inalcanzables para quienes no son capaces de amar con toda el alma.

¿Podrían resistir la tentación por más tiempo?

* * *

 _Varios meses después._

* * *

Goten avanzaba rápidamente a través del cielo estrellado, ansiando pronto vislumbrar aquel que consideraba su segundo hogar: Capsule Corporation. ¿El motivo de su visita? Aquella a quien conocía desde la más tierna infancia y que ahora era su «amigovia» lo invitó a ver películas, pues esta noche tendría la excepcional coyuntura de quedarse sola en casa y había que aprovechar la ocasión. Su madre había partido al simposio científico más importante del mundo y Vegeta se encontraba entrenando con Whis a quien sabe cuantos años luz de la Tierra. Respecto a Trunks, él ya hacía mucho tiempo que vivía en su departamento propio. De este modo, Bra había recurrido encantada a su fiel Goten para amenizar la nocturna soledad. Por supuesto, él no puso ninguna traba a la agradable invitación. Además la motivación inclusive aumentó todavía más cuando ella le mencionó que deseaba ver una película épica de acción llamada 300, una que él también tenía pendiente desde hacía muchos días y de la cual había escuchado excelentes comentarios.

Son no tardó mucho en llegar finalmente a la corporación que conocía tan bien como la palma de su mano. Frente a la amplia puerta, se encargó de tocar el timbre varias veces imprimiendo con sus dedos una divertida melodía. Unos segundos más tarde su anfitriona apareció con una radiante sonrisa adornando sus brillantes y vívidos labios rojizos. Se dieron un ósculo en la mejilla y Bra comentó animada:

—Así me gusta, que seas puntual —lo felicitó al ver que estaba superando uno de sus defectos más comunes.

—Ya me has regañado no sé cuantas veces por lo mismo. No quería otro regaño más en mi colección —sonrió.

Risueña, contestó rápidamente. —Pues así tienes que serme siempre: muy obediente. Recuerda que ahora soy tu ama y dueña—dijo con cierto aire de presunción y orgullo que a menudo se le hacía muy difícil de evitar. Goten sólo miró al cielo simulando que invocaba paciencia. —Por cierto —añadió Bra de repente, recordando algo— hay que hacer las palomitas de maíz.

Si antes Goten sonrió, lo que ahora hicieron sus labios merecía un nombre mucho mayor al anterior.

—¡Por supuesto que hay que hacerlas! Ya me abriste el apetito; me las estoy imaginando en mi boca ahora mismo —se sobó la panza como complemento para tales palabras—. Ver una película sin palomitas es como una tortuga sin su caparazón.

Así, ambos partieron a la amplia cocina a preparar las delicias que en un rato agraciarían sus bocas. No es que alguno de ambos fuera un buen chef, pero por suerte hacer palomitas de maíz era lo más fácil del mundo.

Terminada la apetitosa labor, se dirigieron al living con dos ollas que iban rellenas de «popcorn» hasta el tope. Tantas habían que se desbordaban por la orilla y varias, a cada paso que avanzaban, terminaron cayendo inevitablemente al suelo.

Llegando al destino antes trazado, se arrellanaron alegremente en el fino sofá de felpa, comiendo ansias por cultivar de una vez uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos.

El silencio y quietud exteriores señalaban que la luna había avanzado audazmente a través del cielo. Gracias a lo tardío que ya era, no se escuchaba tráfico, salvo por algunos noctámbulos chóferes que aparecían cada prolongados intervalos.

Mientras esperaban que la emocionante película elegida iniciara, las azucaradas palomitas de maíz se encomendaron a la labor de deleitar sus bocas. Y muy pronto las sabrosuras mutaron de alimento a munición, pues como dos chicos revoltosos se lanzaron varias por toda la habitación en una pequeña y loca guerra llena de dulzor.

No dudaban siquiera segundos en juguetear como lo que realmente eran: dos sonrientes niños traviesos.

Cuando hubo terminado la «palomienta» guerra se culparon mutuamente del desastre causado y discutieron ávidamente sobre quién sería el responsable de ordenar después. Aunque en honor a la verdad la reyerta no tenía mucho sentido: ambos sabían perfectamente que terminarían ayudándose para limpiar. Después de tantos años de amistad se conocían demasiado bien.

Una vez introducido el DVD que protagonizaría la velada, Bra afirmó su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo con toda naturalidad. Y es que ser semi-novios les había asignado una confianza muy especial. La que sólo cómplices muy íntimos pueden tener.

La película avanzó a ritmo vertiginoso, atrapándoles la atención enseguida. Tenía un estilo visual llamativo y la historia se hizo interesante de inmediato. Definitivamente los espartanos si que eran todos unos guerreros.

A medida que el film transcurría, Bra intercalaba curiosas miradas a las facciones de Goten. Le encantaba verlo atento y concentrado, cosa que no muchas veces tenía el placer de disfrutar. Camufladas miradas que en compañía de otras personas siempre cuidaba de no otorgar, pues quedaría completamente en evidencia. Y gracias a tales precauciones había logrado disimular —no sin inconvenientes— su estado de enamoramiento.

Ajustó más su cabeza en el hombro masculino; dio un par de suspiros y se acurrucó cariñosamente junto a su fibroso y fornido pecho.

Él, por simple casualidad, toma nota visual de que está descalza; las zapatillas de casa se habían caído de sus pies y ahora los mismos descansaban sobre la alfombra de granate linóleo. Se distrae de la película y observa los pies de ella con mucha curiosidad. Son pequeños y delicados; finos en toda la extensión de la palabra. Tambien da cuenta de que por alguna razón tenía los dedos encogidos. ¿Por qué? No hacía frío; de hecho estaba temperado y quedó pensando en la causa del encogimiento. Podía ser una nimiedad para cualquiera, pero para él cualquier cosa relacionada con Bra tenía una importancia suprema.

Tan insistente fue su mirada que ella no tardó en percatarse de la misma.

—No sabía que eras un fetichista de los pies —bromeó por la singular forma en que se los estaba mirando.

Él alzó sus ojos, sonriendo nuevamente. Sonriendo como siempre solía hacerlo.

—Nunca me había fijado en ellos. Son muy finos y frágiles, como si pertenecieran a una muñeca de porcelana —dijo atraído por la sublime delicadeza de su cuerpo. Sus pies corroboraban perfectamente la misma.

Bra se puso roja sin saber la razón. De hecho, un volcán hizo instantánea erupción bajo sus mejillas. ¿Por qué rayos estaba enrojeciendo tanto? ¡Si tan solo era un tonto comentario sobre sus pies! Pero esa sinceridad en su voz, esa ingenuidad y pureza que mostraba a pesar de sus años de vida recorridos, resultaba increíblemente seductora.

Goten era un seductor sin quererlo. Alguien que no pretendía, de ningún modo, serlo. Y eso era muchísimo más atractivo que alguien que si pretendiera tal cosa...

Bra se dejó envolver por la nebulosa invisible que nace cada vez que está cerca de él y, emocionada, hace colisionar su mirada contra él. A Ambos, por un largo instante, les costó reanudar la atención en el film.

* * *

La película llegó a su final y Goten quedó realmente maravillado e impresionado. La cinta en sí era espectacular, pero el clímax de la historia fue realmente apoteósico. No se esperaba algo tan bueno. Si hasta le dieron ganas de coger una espada y un escudo y luchar junto a aquellos trescientos valientes espartanos que daban una gran lección de honor, compañerismo, amor a la patria y fidelidad inclaudicable a los valores que te sostienen como persona.

—Guau, que final tan emocionante —comentó Bra animada tras el épico final de la cinta.

—Muy buena película. Si hasta me dieron ganas de participar en la batalla de las Termópilas —dicho esto, hizo el gesto de lanzar un espadazo al aire.

—A mí también me gustó mucho. De hecho feliz te daría una patada espartana —imitó a Goten e hizo el gesto de la famosa patada que aparecía en la película.

—¿Y a mí por qué? —preguntó algo asustado.

—Porque te la mereces. Así de simple.

—¿Pero por qué? ¿Ahora qué hice? —preguntó inocentemente.

—No seas tan curioso —se rió—. No todo tiene una respuesta lógica —guiñó alardeando complicidad. Luego tomó una de las últimas porciones de palomitas y bebió un sorbo de su gaseosa.

Los créditos de la película finalmente terminaron y el menú del DVD volvió al inicio.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —preguntó Goten, quien imitó a su «amigovia» y devoró las últimas palomitas que habían sobrevivido hasta ahora.

—Ni idea. Miremos la luna o algo —sugirió lo primero que se le vino a la mente; una sonrisa mediante.

—Sí, conversemos un rato amparados por la luna y luego vemos otra película. ¿Te parece?

—¡Claro que sí!

Presto y atento, el hijo de Goku movió el sillón hacia el ventanal, ubicándolo precisamente en el lugar más propicio para admirar la belleza del satélite natural terrícola.

Se dispusieron a sorber nuevamente sus bebidas y comentar la película, además de conversar de otros temas. Entre ellos uno muy importante que no podían pasar alto: ya sólo restaban dos semanas para el cumpleaños número dieciocho de Bra.

Sí, dieciocho años. Faltaban sólo dos semanas para que Bra cumpliera su mayoría de edad y ambos se propusieran desafiar el destino. Enfrentar ese destino que en este caso tenía un nombre que empezaba con la letra «V» y terminaba con la «A».

Conversaron de ello arduamente hasta que Goten emergió con una pregunta que, aunque relacionada, se escapó del tema principal:

—¿Qué quieres que te regale para tu cumpleaños?

—¿La verdad? —dio una pausa y dudó en continuar, pero finalmente lo hizo— A ti mismo... —sonrió coqueta; tal como lo hacía Bulma en su juventud. No cabía duda que madre e hija eran como dos gotas de agua.

Y esa era la absoluta verdad: aunque recibiera millones de obsequios, ella realmente sólo ansiaba uno...

A Goten.

La confianza absoluta que le tenía le hizo revelar sus deseos sin ningún tipo de tapujo. Además, sabía que diciéndole eso lo pondría nervioso y moría de ganas por ver su reacción.

Y no se equivocó en lo más mínimo en su presunción: Goten se puso rojo como un tomate.

—¿En serio?

—Pero claro, si llevamos más de un año «juntos» —remarcó la última palabra sarcásticamente— y ni siquiera nos hemos dado un beso. ¡Esto es peor que tener un novio imaginario!

Goten rió a carcajadas; tan fuertes fueron que hicieron eco. Cuando logró dominarse, procedió a explayarse:

—Para mí también es difícil, no creas que no. Pero ya falta poco para que podamos ser novios de verdad —irradió optimismo a través de esas últimas palabras.

—Lo sé, es lo que más ansio Goten. Estar contigo sin importar nada más.

Guiado por el cariño, Goten entrelazó sus manos entre las tersas de su amada. Ella, como tierna respuesta, se acurrucó placenteramente en su pecho y suspiró emocionada.

Apenas Bra ajustó su oído, escuchó como el corazón de su hombre pasó de latir cual cronómetro a acelerarse ininterrumpidamente. El órgano vital de ella hizo exactamente lo mismo. A ambos los estaba invadiendo una emoción y una ternura que no dudó en derretirlos como si de mantecados puestos al sol se tratara. Así se sentían en la inefable compañía del otro.

Al alero de la dulce luz selenita se miran como lo hacen dos almas gemelas: completamente hechizados por la mágica intimidad lograda. Lo hacen de una manera en que la palabra «mirar» se queda totalmente corta e inexpresiva. Se «tocan» con la mirada; fijamente, sin parpadear, sin mover un solo músculo. Esos ojos tan diferentes por fuera, pero tan similares por dentro, se miraban mágicamente de hito en hito. Ambos reverberaron inspiración infinita. Aquella inspiración maravillosa que comparten dos corazones que se aman...

El puzzle del sentido que conforma sus existencias estaba a punto de enjacar sus piezas y revelar todos sus secretos. Ventinueve años atrás por parte de él y diecisiete años atrás por parte de ella, se habían conjugado para unir eternamente sus destinos en este preciso momento. Quizás lo vivido anteriormente por ambos, los distintos caminos recorridos y las diferentes vivencias que cada uno había experimentado eran un camino marcado desde el principio... el de estar juntos ahora, en este exacto momento, en este mismo instante. «El destino baraja las cartas, pero somos nosotros quienes jugamos» es una famosa frase de Shakespeare. No obstante, quizás el destino no sólo baraja las cartas, sino que también se atreve a jugar... a participar decididamente en el juego...

Tal como un león está destinado a comer carne y un caballo salvaje a una bella pradera que recorrer, Bra y Goten estaban destinados a enamorarse y amarse con todo el corazón...

Quizás su amor era algo tan fuerte y vigoroso, que tal designio estaba escrito en las mismísimas estrellas del firmamento...

No hay duda alguna que pueda retener sus sentires. Nada podría detener la magnanimidad del amor que profesan hacia el otro.

Ella tenía algo muy claro: como Goten no habían ni habrían dos. Motivada por ello, es Bra quien no vacila en inclinarse hacia él, imitando hábilmente la gracia de una felina. Está sólo a unos centímetros de la boca, distancia mucho más peligrosa que la anterior. Acto seguido, sin dilaciones de por medio, contacta sus almas a través de los labios y le transmite el dulzor de su deseosa lengua adolescente. Lo besa con una decisión inusitada e irrefrenable, como si fuera ella quien tuviese la experiencia. Vence los miedos gracias al ímpetu que la insolente juventud suele brindar.

Si antes el corazón masculino estaba agitado, ahora comienza a galopar precipitadamente cual corcel desbocado. Uno que deseaba alcanzar la libertad del amor puro y verdadero. Uno que desea correr a través del alma de la mujer que tanto amaba.

Él era el corcel, ella la hermosa llanura que lo invitaba a recorrerla...

Sin embargo, a su vez y de una paradójica manera, todas las alarmas de supervivencia se activaron en su cuerpo. Se volvieron un murmullo que creció exponencialmente hasta transformarse en gritos de descarnada moralidad: ella es la hija de Vegeta y además todavía era menor de edad. Cierto era que faltaba muy poco para que cumpliera los dieciocho, pero seguía siéndolo.

No responde el beso. Paraliza sus músculos y queda inmóvil en la mitad del túnel que une tiempo y espacio. Se congela de manera tal que pareciera que todos sus átomos ingresaron al cero absoluto. Mas no tiene otra salida; es lo que tiene que hacer. Él es el adulto. Y tiene que comportarse como tal.

La culpa de todo lo que estaba pasando era de él y sólo de él. Casi treinta años a cuestas y todavía seguía siendo un ingenuo.

Ver películas...

Debió prever y presentir que, aunque los dos intentaran evitarlo, aquella invitación terminaría transformándose en algo mucho más bello y peligroso...

Goten desarrolló el eterno conflicto que los seres humanos padecen y sufren: la lucha entre la razón y el instinto, entre el animal y el humano, entre lo moral e inmoral. Y de una vez por todas tendría que resolver la tesitura más dificultosa de todas.

De súbito, en su mente todo dejó de existir a excepción de Bra. No existe Capsule Corporation. No existe moral, ni diferencia de edad. No existe Vegeta; tampoco Trunks o Bulma. Lo único que existe es el amor que le profesa. Lo único que existe es el verdadero sentir. Lo único que existe es el real significado de sus existencias reflejado en el otro. Lo único que tiene cabida son sus miradas rellenas de amor.

Bra estaba adherida a su corazón como pareja desde hacía más de un año. Pero la verdad es que el cariño que tenía por ella existía desde muchísimo antes. Desde que jugaban en el patio cuando ella todavía era solamente una mocosa. Desde que intercambiaban consejos como lo hacen los grandes amigos o cuando le ayudaba en cualquier cosa, por más nimia que esta pudiera resultar para cualquiera.

 _»Te quiero desde siempre._

Abre sus ojos; sus labios todavía pegados a los de ella.

La mira nuevamente. Fijamente; sin parpadear. La mira, como si mover una sóla célula significara el más terrible de los pecados. La mira, ansiando desvelar cada secreto oculto bajo esos hermosos zafiros cobijados por largas pestañas. La mira, ansiando _ver_ su alma. Si las almas poseyeran colores, no le cabía duda alguna que la de ella sería un arcoiris. Uno resplandeciente, brillante y anómalo, puesto que personas como ella nacían una vez cada muchos años.

No. En realidad se equivocaba rotundamente. Personas como ella nacían una vez en siglos, milenios o inclusive eones.

Era realmente única. Su sempiterna musa y diosa.

Sí, se puede aparentar muchas cosas y renegar una y otra vez el verdadero sentir. Pero aunque puedas engañar al resto, jamás podrás engañar a tu propio corazón.

Y por primera vez desde que la conoce, se rinde.

Se rinde porque él la desea tanto o más que ella a él.

Se rinde porque la ama.

¡La ama!

Bra _siente_ claramente como se rompen las malditas cadenas de la moralidad y la lengua de Goten toma posesión de la suya salvajemente. La respuesta de ella es ardiente, incendiaria, fogosa como nunca atisbó que sería capaz de darla. No podía permitirse quedarse atrás; contestó con la misma vehemencia animalesca. Saiyans eran y y saiyans serían por los siglos de los siglos.

La sintonía que adquirieron sus corazones se desgajó constantemente en una ópera maravillosa de latidos precipitados. Una sinfonía inigualable de emociones creada por la maravillosa orquesta de sus almas.

Sienten locura, frenesí, deseo, vesania lujuriosa.

Se besan como locos, como si tuvieran la certeza que el día de mañana una manada de leviatanes los devoraría por la ignominia que estaban cometiendo.

Besan, muerden, ¡gimen! Estan poseídos e incluso más allá de eso.

De repente, Bra sintió en su cintura, por el talle, la presión cariñosa del brazo fuerte de su amado. E impulsado por un deseo irresistible, el hombre de su vida se lanzó como un lobo sobre el cuello de su víctima. Goten ya no es Goten, ha sido reemplazado por un animal carnívoro. Un lobo que anhela hacer feliz completamente a su mujer, a la hembra que se apoderó de su alma. Un ser que decidió caer en la irracionalidad y navegar en el delicioso mar de los impulsos amatorios.

Era su pecado. El pecado del amor; el pecado más bello que alguien podría cometer.

Ella sintió una increíble y prodigiosa combustión celular en la zona cervical. Jadeando, angula todavía más su cuello para que Goten se deleite a placer; para que se convierta en el vampiro que ansiaba ser.

Más jadeos por parte de ella. Más besos por parte de él.

Bra le prodiga un abrazo ferviente y febril. El interior de sus muslos comenzó a temblar y, a cada beso recibido, su cuerpo entero se va enardeciendo más y más. Su corazón realmente iba a estallar.

Sí, amar definitivamente sabía a gloria. Quiere ser la dueña eterna de Goten. Que cada segundo de su vida pensara en ella. En nadie más. En absolutamente nadie más.

La fiebre amatoria aumenta su volumen de manera sideral. El que todavía no estuvieran unidos carnalmente los comenzaba a quemar, a torturar. Querían incendiarse y destruirse en placer hasta el punto que sus almas se volvieran familares muy cercanos de las cenizas. Consumir totalmente el deseo fulgurante que padecían.

Más de un año esperando este momento los había vuelto locos. Trece meses de paciencia había sido demasiado. Ansiaban hacer el amor ya mismo. Era una obligación, una completa necesidad. Embriagados por la necesidad de amar, estaban.

Goten hace esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no perder la conciencia. Quiere tratarla como la princesa que era y no como si ella también fuera un animal salvaje. Bra, después de todo, no tenía la experiencia de él. Pero mantener la cordura le estaba costando mucho más de lo que pudo haber imaginado.

—No te reprimas... —exigió ella en un gimoteo sensual, leyéndole con fenomenal claridad los pensamientos. Una vez más quedaba claro que lo conocía demasiado bien.

Bra no tuvo que decirlo dos veces: Goten contactó su frente con la de ella, dejando que su cálido aliento acariciara los dichosos labios carmesí. Sin demora, reanudó los fogosos besos mientras comenzaba a recorrer con sus dedos las curvas de la afrodisíaca y adictiva figura femenina. Por debajo de la blusa abotonada, se entregó a la maravillosa labor de explorar su delgada cintura y amplias caderas.

Ella hace exactamente lo mismo con él: explora fascinada los fornidos brazos y el abdomen perfectamente trabajado. El amor de su vida era un genuino adonis de sensualidad y fortaleza.

Se examinan cuidadosamente, aumentando el atrevimiento a cada segundo transcurrido. El desparpajo propio que otorga la posesión los conminaba a ir más y más lejos...

Las manos se volvieron cada vez más deseosas y lujuriosas. Goten empieza a palpar sus senos y podría haber jurado que fluir a través de una corriente cósmica multicolor no podía ser mejor que la sensación que ahora estaba sintiendo. La suavidad de aquellos pechos era sencillamente incomparable.

Entretanto la vista, celosa del tacto, no resistió que este último se llevara toda la gloria. Por lo mismo Goten abrió la blusa con vehemencia y los botones de la misma no tienen más opción que saltar por todos lados. Y antes que pueda llevar sus manos a la espalda de ella, es Bra quien realiza la maniobra de despojarse definitivamente del infame y egoísta sostén que aprisionaba sus pechos.

Y Goten, por primera vez, la descubre y admira de una forma en que nunca pensó que realmente sucedería. Emocionado, observa la indómita juventud destellando a través de cada célula que componía su nívea piel.

La contempla anonadado, obnubilado hasta la raíz de los cabellos. Estaba completamente embelesado ante la perfección que había creado la madre naturaleza.

Inexorablemente, se mordió los labios...

Los suspiros de Bra aumentaron su intensidad y cerró los ojos, abandonándose a ser poseída por el hombre que amaba. Quiere genuinamente, con su alma entera, que la haga suya de todas las formas posibles. ¡Que haga lo que quiera con ella!

Goten, derrotado por el instinto y sin esgrimir sutilezas de por medio, tomó fieramente entre sus dedos los cabellos turquesas y dejó que el cálido aire proveniente de sus pulmones la golpeara en toda la zona pectoral. Un lago de suspiros surgió de ambos. Y tras varios segundos, la desenfrenada excitación se transformó en un verdadero océano de ansiedad sin igual.

La dilación que estaba provocando Goten se estaba transformando en una tortura. Bra, impaciente, dejó su momentánea pasividad a un lado y, esta vez, es ella quien lo toma fuertemente de los cabellos. Mirándolo salvaje, exigió a su amado que hiciera de una vez lo que tenía planeado.

A sus diecisiete años y sin experiencia previa, inclusive se daba el lujo de exigir el siguiente paso. No cabía duda de que era toda una mujer saiyajin...

Goten no se permite la osadía de desobedecerla: desenvainó su húmeda lengua hacia los pezones y se deleita a cada jugosa succión que les propina. A intervalos no calculados, viaja del seno izquierdo al derecho y viceversa, volviéndose loco con la exquisita alquimia resultante del amor y el deseo maximizados. No satisfecho con eso, sus dedos, lentamente, iniciaron el sublime trayecto hacia su feminidad...

Sí, la va a hacer gozar hasta que estallara como una supernova. Que oleadas irrefrenables de placer se apoderaran de ella hasta hacerla temblar. Que sintiera una epifanía que pareciera proveniente de otra dimensión; una en que la espiritualidad y la carnalidad se fusionarían de una manera completamente inolvidable. Que el sexo con amor abriera sus mágicas alas multicolores en toda su extensión.

¡Eso es lo que haría! La marcaría con una felicidad indescriptible y le tatuaría el gozo en la piel para siempre. Que jamás olvidara quien fue su primer hombre; quien fue el que la hizo sentir mujer, quien la hizo vivir hasta un límite celestial que jamás habría soñado siquiera alcanzar.

El momento más maravilloso y culminante estaba a punto de ocurrir...

No obstante, algo terriblemente macabro estaba a punto de suceder. Un imprevisto ominoso que ni siquiera al mismísimo Satanás se le habría ocurrido acometer. Pero el destino, cuando así lo quería, podía ser incluso más cruel que una vil jauría de demonios...

—¡Pero qué está pasando aquí! ¡Qué rayos significa esto!

La brutal anormalidad yacente en esa voz sobrenaturalmente encolerizada y energúmena, no les impidió el hecho de reconocerla de inmediato como la menos esperada de todas...

Y entonces supieron que el más pavoroso y sanguinario terror estaba a un tris de desatarse. Algo infinitamente peor que cualquier hórrida pesadilla...

Inexorable y mortífero, el verdadero infierno aguardaba...

* * *

 _Continuará._


	3. Capítulo Tercero

Hola! Ya llegó el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia. Antes que todo, quisiera agradecerles mucho el apoyo a todas las personas que han dejado reviews, favs y follows ya que sin ustedes me habría demorado más en actualizar xD Así que gente, muchas gracias por la motivación extra!

No obstante, si me permiten cometer esta pequeña osadía, quiero dedicarle este capítulo y el fic en general a mi queridísima colega ficker AnnaBlackAndrackBradbury por todo su apoyo y motivación. Muchas gracias de corazón Annie :D

A los demás, ojalá disfruten el capítulo y muchas gracias de antemano por leer mis locuras. Es todo un honor para mí ^^

* * *

 _ **La Prohibida, Capítulo III**_

* * *

La severa tensión que se forjó se encargó de apuñalar el aire, el cual se revolvía dramáticamente por toda la habitación. Una estampida eólica acosó ferozmente tanto a las cosas inertes como a las vivas que allí yacían. El sillón, los vidrios, los muebles e incluso el hogar entero comenzó a temblar. Fotos y figuras de cristal que reposaban en las mesas y armarios no tuvieron más remedio que caer al suelo. El ki de Vegeta se había elevado tanto que simplemente todo lo circundante quería escapar del lugar.

Los ojos coléricos del príncipe se encomendaron a infundir el pavor más drástico... Y lo estaba logrando con creces. Su semblante sembraba tanto horror que alcanzó el punto en que el más terrible de los demonios lo envidiaría.

Tanto Bra como Goten retrocedieron instintivamente. Él, al ver los ojos furibundos del raza pura, supo con certeza que salir vivo de esto sería muy difícil...

Bra, entretanto, atinó a cubrirse los pechos con la blusa que, por culpa de Goten, ya no tenía casi botones; una prueba fehaciente de la locura maximizada en que ambos habían naufragado. Una vez hecha esta rápida acción, su mente recibió un vórtice de conjeturas inconexas, mismas que intentaban hallar algún puente que las conectara en una idea o excusa coherente. Si no hacía algo para proteger a Goten, su padre lo iba a matar. No le cabía duda. Y lo peor de todo es que ella había sido quien provocó todo esto... fue su culpa y sólo su culpa. Ella debería ser la castigada y no Goten reemplazando su lugar.

Su padre se encargaba de protegerla con un ahínco sin igual y eso era algo sabido por todos. Incluso la cuidaba más que a su madre Bulma, lo cual ya significaba una indescriptible barbaridad. Sí, Vegeta perfectamente podría matar a Goten, puesto que contener su ira no estaba entre sus virtudes. Y en una situación como la recién vista, menos todavía...

—¡Qué le estás haciendo a mi hija, cerdo degenerado! —retumbó la voz, esgrimiendo tanta estridencia como la de un feroz rayo. De hecho, hasta pareció que uno había impactado contra la casa.

Sin lugar a dudas, un fantasmagórico espectro aparecido de la nada habría causado menos miedo que el demonio que tenían enfrente...

Con los dientes tan apretados que les faltaba muy poco para trizarse, Vegeta avanzó hacia el ofensor con la real intención de matarlo a golpes.

Fue entonces que Bra se puso por delante como una auténtica leona, estirando los brazos hacia los lados como si eso le permitiera frenar a su padre.

—¡Es mi culpa, papá! ¡No le hagas nada!

—¡Cállate, desvergonzada! ¡Después hablaré contigo! ¡Ahora sal de mi camino que voy a matar a este profanador de niñas!

—¡Ya no soy una niña, maldita sea!

Ante la increpación, Vegeta sintió enormes deseos de golpear a su heredera. Jamás en la vida pensó que alguna vez sentiría tal cosa. Bra era su consentida, su princesa; la pequeña que, a diferencia de Trunks, si tuvo la suerte de ser cuidada desde el mismo momento en que nació. Por ella daría la vida sin dudarlo, y si tuviera cien vidas las cien las daría por ella. Pero ahora lo único que ansiaba era darle una bofetada o inclusive más que eso.

La ira dentro de él agigantó sus niveles; la acerada presión sanguínea fulguró venganza. Pero sabía bien que no debía enfocarla en ella, sino en el maldito puerco que tenía enfrente. Ese puerco tan parecido a Kakarotto...

Lo iba a destrozar por mancillar la honra de su hija. Lo iba a torturar y masacrar de una forma incluso peor que cuando recibía órdenes de Freezer.

Decidido y soberbio, prosiguió su marcha dispuesto a quitar a Bra del medio, aunque tuviese que ejercer la fuerza para lograrlo.

—No voy a dejar que lastimes a Goten. Yo lo amo y si tengo que pelear contra ti para defenderlo lo voy a hacer.

Vegeta detuvo el siguiente paso que iba a dar; su pie quedó suspendido unos momentos en el aire. La miró completamente consternado y con la mandíbula casi desencajada. No pudo creer que su propia hija, la pequeña a la cual había mimado desde que era una bebé, estaba dispuesta a enfrentarlo... ¿Enfrentarlo a él por ese maldito degenerado? Debía ser un mal sueño. Sus puños se cerraron tanto que el torrente de sus venas se marcó por sobre el blanco cuero de sus guantes.

Tanto Bra como Goten sintieron en sus almas como lo imposible se volvía realidad: el ki del príncipe se incrementó todavía más. Pero a pesar del temor que eso engendraba, Bra no estaba dispuesta a dejar que Goten pagara algo de lo cual no era culpable. Haciendo grandes esfuerzos para eliminar cualquier clase de titubeo, dijo claramente:

—Acepta que ya soy una mujer. No puedo estar toda la vida sin novio como pretendes. Tú no quieres que sea feliz, ¡tú lo que quieres es que me convierta en una monja!

Vegeta se propuso ignorar totalmente los reclamos de su hija o también viviría el infortunio de recibir una paliza de parte suya. Avanza hacia Goten y, a pesar del esfuerzo de Bra por intentar alejarlo de él, no tiene problemas en rechazarla y tomar a su futura víctima desde la solapa.

Acercó el rostro de Goten al suyo y, amenazante, le dijo:

—Así que a esto te dedicas maldito, ¡a enamorar niñas inocentes! —escupió al suelo en señal de profundo asco— ¡Vas a pagarlo muy caro!

Goten no lo mira a los ojos. Inclina su mirada y ni siquiera esboza un pequeño ademán de defensa. Después de todo, cualquier padre que se precie de tal, reaccionaría de igual manera ante la candente escena que acababa de presenciar. La culpa era sólo suya. Cualquier castigo o tortura que quisiera darle se la tenía merecida.

Vegeta, con Goten todavía agarrado de la solapa, lo llevó hacia la pared y de una patada la echó abajo. Su rabia era tan grande que ni siquiera tuvo la cordura de usar la puerta...

Sin demora avanzó a través del agujero con dirección a la cámara de gravedad, arrastrando a Goten mucho peor que a un costal de patatas.

Bra sintió un horrible escalofrío recorriéndole la médula, como si una gélida culebra hubiera decidido serpentear a través de cada una de sus vértebras. La situación era incluso más grave de lo que había esbozado en un primer momento.

Rápidamente, piensa ideas que pudieran hacer entrar en razón a su padre. ¿De qué manera podría sofocar esta horrible tormenta? Lo único que logró llegar a su mente en el escaso tiempo que tenía disponible, fue cambiar su tono agresivo hacia uno más conciliador.

—Papá —hizo esfuerzos para cambiar su beligerante tono anterior— debes aceptar que ya no soy una niña, que ya crecí y por lo mismo quiero ser feliz junto al hombre que amo. Él siempre me ha cuidado, siempre ha sido bueno conmigo. Siempre. —Le tomó del brazo para que se dignara a mirarla— Por favor, él no se merece nada de lo que tengas planeado hacerle. Absolutamente nada.

El príncipe ni siquiera se dio por aludido. La ignoró como si no existiera. Siguió caminando hacia la puerta de su templo personal. La caminata que cotidianamente realizaba solo, ahora la hacía en compañía de —según él— un maldito asalta cunas.

Una gran parte de su vida yacía entre esos muros de radiante metal que su fiel esposa había construido; y en unos minutos la vulgar sangre de ese insecto profanaría su templo... No le gustaba de modo alguno, pero tenía muy claro que una gravedad aumentada también le proporcionaría un dolor aumentado a su víctima...

Sí, lo destrozaría como nunca antes lo hizo con nadie; ni siquiera cuando estaba a las órdenes de Freezer.

Tras unos escasos segundos, llegaron finalmente al lugar deseado. La cámara, a pesar de su gran tamaño, lucía apenas como una hermana menor de la enorme corporación.

«Cámara, abre la puerta» fue el comando de voz que dio el príncipe.

«A su orden señor príncipe de todos los saiyajins» contestó una voz robótica con un tono femenino muy familiar. Por supuesto esa forma de contestar había sido grabada por su esposa como una manera de complacer su enorme ego. Y como pago, Bulma había recibido detalles amorosos que él nunca prodigaba y algunas inolvidables noches de pasión.

Sin embargo, evidentemente, el detalle de una cámara que obedeciera su voz había sido idea de la afamada científica. ¿La razón? En una ocasión, al abrir el telecomunicador, a la genia casi le dio un ataque cardíaco al ver como Vegeta, arrastrándose por el suelo, intentaba con todas sus fuerzas pulsar el botón para disminuir la gravedad. En su faz tenía plasmada una expresión de espantoso sufrimiento que ella nunca en su vida olvidaría... una cara digna de una horrible pesadilla. Parecía que los huesos de su hombre estaban rompiéndose como si fueran de cristal. Por esa cruenta vivencia tomó la decisión de que la cámara obedeciera comandos de voz. No quería que el hombre que amaba terminara muriendo con uno de sus bestiales entrenamientos. Vegeta, por supuesto, rechazó la idea; pero si él ganaba el premio a la testarudez, Bulma también se lo llevaba.

Y aunque el príncipe lo negara mil veces, finalmente le había gustado la idea de dar órdenes verbales. Con el comando de voz solamente tenía que hablar para que su amada cámara hiciera lo deseado. De esa manera resultaba mucho más rápido y cómodo que caminar para pulsar botones.

Mientras tanto, Bra, por los nervios, apretó los dedos de su diestra con los de la siniestra. Por azar, miró hacia el cielo con desesperación y vio como la luna llena era cubierta por una densa nube. Una nube tan gris como la que estaba cubriendo el alma de su padre en este preciso instante...

Hasta el cielo parecía presagiar que algo realmente terrible sucedería...

—¡Goten, dile algo! —reaccionó asustada ante los pensamientos hostiles que emergían en su mente. Que le pasara algo al hombre que tanto amaba la destrozaría completamente por dentro. Y lo peor de todo es que el heredero de Milk ni siquiera intentaba defenderse. No podía ni debía estar estático sin más voluntad que la de ser una cáscara vacía; ¡tenía que hacer algo!

Sólo silencio fue la respuesta que recibió. Goten sentía que no tenía níngún derecho a protestar. Nada. Cualquier cosa que le pasara se lo había ganado con creces. Y además, dijera lo que dijera, Vegeta no tendría misericordia alguna. Aquel era un destino ya sellado; como si estuviera escrito con rayos gamma en cada estrella existente en la Vía láctea.

—No hay nada que decir. El insecto sabe perfectamente que esto es indefendible —argumentó Vegeta lanzando zafia ponzoña a través de sus labios.

—Si no aceptas que lo amo tendré que pelear yo contra ti —amenazó Bra, cambiando su aguda voz hacia una más grave y oscura. Una que dejaba muy en claro la seriedad de sus intenciones.

Vegeta, quien hasta ahora no se había dignado siquiera a mirarla, tuvo que hacerlo al entender lo que ese tono implicaba.

—¿Realmente vas a ponerte en contra de tu propio padre? —espetó incrédulo e indignado hasta la raíz más profunda de su alma.

Bra, con nacientes lágrimas que pulsaban por recorrer sus mejillas, le contestó sumamente afligida: —No me dejas opción, papá. Eres tú quien está equivocado. Eres tú quién comete el error. Te amo como no te imaginas, pero si tengo que enfrentarme a ti lo voy a hacer.

El saiyajin se sorprendió tanto que, por un instante, tuvo la genuina impresión que tanto sus ojos como su mandíbula habían abandonado su cara. No podía dar crédito a lo recién escuchado. Tampoco podía asimilar el nuevo semblante de batalla que su hija estaba adquiriendo. Su posición era firme y recta, como la de un verdadero guerrero.

Goten quedó anonadado también; y a pesar de la extremadamente tensa situación, se sintió plenamente orgulloso de ella. También comprendió cuanto debía amarlo como para ponerse en peligro y tener las agallas de desafiar a su propio progenitor.

Ambos hombres no podían creer la determinación que Bra lucía. Tan joven, pero tan decidida al mismo tiempo.

El príncipe no pudo evitar el sentir que una filosa estocada había sido dada directamente a su corazón. Eso era lo malo de haber formado enlaces afectivos: podían doler demasiado. Y el disgusto de comprobarlo lo estaba sufriendo en este mismo momento...

Clavó sus negros orbes en el maldito que había provocado que su hija se rebelara ante él y destelló ardiente inquina a través de ellos.

—Has puesto a mi propia hija en mi contra. Vas a morir, Goten.

—No es ve...

Bra ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase. Un repentino puñetazo a la boca del estómago hizo que sus rodillas temblaran y terminaran contactando el frío suelo. Miró hacia el frente y luego al abdomen golpeado: el puño de su padre seguía incrustado allí. Y al alzar su mirada nuevamente, una honda mueca de incredulidad se dibujó amargamente en su cara. Un par de segundos después, por la abrupta falta de aire, se estrelló contra el suelo. Profundamente inconsciente, quedó.

Ante la súbita y sorprendente visión, un relámpago atravesó la mente de Goten; uno que lo hizo recordar aquel movimiento con una claridad abismal: fue exactamente el mismo golpe que lo dejó inconsciente a él cuando intentó defender a Trunks hacía tantos años atrás. En aquel entonces en que todavía no avizoraba, ni remotamente, que Vegeta planeara sacrificarse ante Majin Buu.

Sí, era exactamente el mismo golpe, aunque esta vez las circunstancias eran radicalmente distintas...

Vegeta, brutalmente, lanzó a Goten al interior de la cámara de gravedad, aquella que era su templo y palacio al mismo tiempo. Hecha tal acción, ordenó vocalmente a su cámara que cerrara la puerta. Habían quedado solamente ellos adentro, aislados de cualquier interrupción posible. Bra no sería capaz de recuperar la conciencia hasta dentro de muchos minutos.

El retoño menor de Goku echó un curioso y rápido vistazo por todo el lugar, pues nunca había entrado allí. Su escrutinio advirtió que habían constantes manchas de sangre seca por el suelo y las paredes; una muestra más de cuan duros y brutales eran los entrenamientos que Vegeta realizaba allí.

—Insecto, ¿tienes algo que decir antes de morir? —Terminadas sus venenosas palabras, ajustó sus guantes lentamente. Aquel era un ritual que había ejercido durante años antes de un combate... pero esta vez no sería un combate, sino más bien una horrible masacre.

El matiz tan sombrío que desplegó su semblante haría lucir a la oscuridad como una hermanita de la caridad... Y lamentablemente no era una hipérbole...

Goten cerró los ojos un momento. Dio un largo suspiro y, aunque supo que decir lo siguiente solamente empeoraría las cosas, no quiso prohibir a sus labios de decir la verdad. _Su verdad_. Dio otro prolongado suspiro y tras ello, volvió a abrir sus perlas negras para responder con seguridad: —Nunca ha sido mi intención jugar con Bra o faltarle el respeto. Yo la amo con todo mi corazón.

Lo dijo claramente, sin ninguna vibración de por medio, y por un momento se sintió orgulloso de sí. A pesar de que podría desencadenar algo todavía peor, incluso sintió alivio de no tener que esconder por más tiempo lo que sentía. Amaba a Bra como a nadie y ahora podía gritarlo al mundo entero si era menester. Después de más de un año callando sus sentimientos, era un alivio romper las infames cadenas del secretismo. Un gratificante alivio no tener que esconderse más...

Y si iba a morir como auguraba que sucedería, al menos lo haría exclamando su ineludible e indeleble verdad.

Vegeta automáticamente abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente; ¡se lo estaba diciendo en su propia cara el muy canalla! Infernales llamaradas enloquecieron su alma y un fragor de intensa violencia lo acosó, deseando desbocarse a través de cada célula que componía sus puños.

—No es un juego, yo la amo demasiado —se atrevió a añadir más leña al fuego.

Era muy curioso como funcionaba la mente en situaciones límites. Goten debería estar lleno de pánico e inundado en miedo, pero extrañamente se sentía liberado. Seguramente Vegeta lo torturaría de una manera inimaginable, pero amar escondiéndose también había sido una maldita tortura. Quizás incluso peor que la que el príncipe se esmeraría por darle.

El saiyajin puro iba a colapsar por la llameante indignación que seguía pulsando incesantemente en su interior. Goten no sólo había provocado la afrenta; ¡también se atrevía a proclamarla en su cara! Sus dientes, como recia respuesta, crepitaron como resecos leños en una fogata. De hecho, el mismo sonido hicieron. Agudizó su mirada y la herboló todavía más, contaminándola completamente con vengativa oscuridad.

—¿Amarla dices? —espetó azorado y preso de furia; en efecto, su faz adoptó un color ígneo que reflejó ambas cosas. Acto seguido, tomó a Goten del cuello y lo empujó contra la pared— ¡Sólo quieres aprovecharte de ella, insecto!

Esta vez fue Goten quien abrió los ojos, sintiéndose profundamente ofendido. Ni siquiera había pensado en hacer algo tan ruin como eso. Podía cometer errores, pero nunca sería un canalla para hacer algo tan bajo como aquello por lo cual Vegeta lo estaba acusando.

—Eso no es verdad —replicó frunciendo el ceño—. Nunca haría algo así. Nunca —renegó con su cabeza y endureció su mirada. Algo que era muy poco común en él.

—Con qué no es verdad... —siseó el príncipe mientras lo alzaba por la garganta— ¿¡Entonces qué demonios fue lo que vi?!

Goten no supo si guardó silencio por la falta de respuesta o por la brutal presión que sentía en su gollete. Tenía muy claro que se había equivocado dejándose llevar, y peor todavía cuando faltaba tan poco para revelar lo que sentía. Pero más de un año amando a Bra sin poder darle siquiera un beso había sido un martirio difícil de sobrellevar...

Mas aquello no era excusa de nada. Debió controlarse, debió seguir esperando.

No obstante, nunca aceptaría la mentira que Vegeta había dicho. No era ningún aprovechador. ¡No lo era! Amaba a Bra más que a todo en el mundo y jamás sería capaz de hacerle daño de ninguna manera. ¡Nunca jamás!

A duras penas logró removerse y zafarse un poco del cruento agarre para poder contestar: —Fue un error, pero eso no significa que no ame a su hija con toda el alma. ¡Antes me haría daño a mí mismo antes que hacérselo a ella! —vociferó haciendo explotar una corriente de ki que sorprendió a Vegeta, quien no pudo evitar abrir un ojo más que el otro.

La ráfaga de energía se curvó hacia la derecha e izquierda, y también ascendió y descendió a través de toda la cámara. Y, por un momento, el alienígena recordó que su víctima también tenía sangre saiyajin.

Sin realizar el más mínimo parpadeo, ambos intercambiaron miradas fijamente. Petrificados hasta el último músculo, estaban. La mirada de Vegeta lucía mucho más agresiva que la de Goten, pero la del último no tenía nada que envidiarle en firmeza.

Un silencio omnipotente y opresivo se apoderó del entorno. El duelo de palabras había dado paso a uno de miradas. Vegeta siguió mezclando sorpresa y rabia en una alquimia que detonaría brutalmente en cualquier momento. Goten, por otro lado, sólo quería hacerle notar que Bra no era un juego en ningún caso. Ella era todo para él. Todo.

El saiyajin de pura cepa no contuvo más el hervidero de emociones negativas que se revolvía en su interior y con un certero golpe al mentón envió a Goten contra la pared del lado opuesto de la cámara. Un hilo de sangre besó la piel de Goten, vertiendo su intenso color rojo por la comisura derecha de sus labios.

—Veremos si podrás seguir amándola desde el otro mundo... —sentenció de una manera tan lúgubre que caló los huesos como si estuvieran compuestos de mantequilla. Realmente parecía que Majin Vegeta estaba a un tris de regresar...

Contradictoriamente, y a pesar de la extrema situación, Goten volvió a sentir un extraño alivio; como si se quitara un gran peso de encima. El saiyajin no había insistido en sus injurias de aprovechamiento. ¿Quizás había aceptado que él si amaba a Bra? Si su presunción estaba en lo correcto, entonces al menos tendría el consuelo de poder morir em paz.

«Cámara, gravedad en quinientos. ¡Ahora!» alzó la voz como si la máquina obedeciera más rápido por aquello.

De súbito, un sonido muy particular y único se hizo dueño del templo, rebotando en las paredes como el eco lo hace en las montañas. Una vez concluido el singular ruido, el color de la cámara adquirió una tonalidad parecida al color de la sangre. Sin embargo, ese seguía sin ser el cambio más notorio. Algo mucho peor pasó después: el peso de todo cambió subiendo exponencialmente a una cantidad capaz de partir huesos como si fueran crujientes galletas.

«Gravedad en quinientos, señor príncipe de los saiyajins», fue la robótica respuesta que informó el cumplimiento de lo antes ordenado.

Inopinadamente, Goten sintió como el peso de su cuerpo parecía aumentar a un número que rozaba la infinidad. Cayó al suelo peor que un saco de patatas; sus saiyanescas piernas no fueron capaces de resistir su propio peso. De hecho, con una cifra más alta de gravedad sus extremidades se habrían fracturado en mil pedazos en tan sólo segundos. Quedó pegado al suelo como un gusano que intentaba reptar, pero que ni siquiera era capaz de hacer eso. La cámara de gravedad se convirtió en un cruel magneto y él en un sufriente metal que no podía escapar de su maldito influjo.

 _«Pero qué rayos...»_ pensó Goten anonadado, intentando incorporarse sin cumplirlo en lo más mínimo. ¿Tanto era el peso de una gravedad aumentada? Tuvo la hórrida sensación que sus huesos querían deshacerse. Como si ahora mismo estuvieran resquebrajándose en pedazos...

Y para su desgracia, no se equivocaba en su angustiosa impresión. Sus huesos, músculos y tendones estaban produciendo sonidos claramente audibles, como resecas hojas de otoño pisoteadas por alguien que les camina por encima.

Su inmensa cara de dolor expresaba íntegramente lo terrible de la gravedad a la cual estaba siendo sometido. Una presión que castigaba su cuerpo con una fiereza incomparable. Vegeta lo miró esbozando una aterradora y sádica sonrisa de satisfacción. Esto sólo era el comienzo del sufrimiento más atroz...

El cuerpo dispone de una fuerza mucho mayor de la que todos creemos, pero es la mente quien regula esa fuerza para no terminar haciéndonos daño a nosotros mismos. Un claro ejemplo de ello es una madre que, en un momento de desesperación, es capaz de levantar un automóvil para salvar un hijo. Los limitantes mentales regulan el poder físico para no realizar un esfuerzo que terminaría dañando y provocando algún lacerante desgarro o incluso la fractura de huesos. Sin embargo, Goten, impulsado por la fuerza de su alma, liberó esas limitantes, sin importarle la consecuencia de sufrir algún daño o no. No era para nada alguien orgulloso, pero tampoco iba a permitir que Vegeta lo humillara tan fácilmente.

Cuando la fuerza de sus brazos ejerció el primer paso para incorporarse, el de mayor edad no fue capaz de reprimir lo abierto de sus ojos. Goten, gruñidos animalescos de por medio, logró poner una rodilla como soporte y haciendo uso de la otra pierna, finalmente pudo incorporarse en los dos pies. Tamaño esfuerzo lo hizo transpirar prácticamente un río y las perladas gotas de sudor recorrieron su cara, trasladándose desde la frente hasta terminar suicidándose al caer de su mentón. Y el intenso peso de la gravedad provocó que aquellas minúsculas gotas parecieran rocas estrellándose contra el suelo.

En vez acudir a lo más fácil, transformarse en Super Saiyajin, prefirió el camino más difícil para enderezarse. También podría haber tomado el camino más fácil respecto a Bra; rechazarla desde un principio y así ahorrarse todo esto... pero no lo hizo. Por ella lucharía a pesar de todo lo que estuviera en contra. Y era únicamente por ella que ahora estaba completamente de pie... a duras penas, pero de pie como un honorable guerrero.

Vegeta no lo vio a él; vio a Kakarotto y su indomable voluntad reflejada en él. Aquello, inconscientemente, aumentó a un estado todavía más febril la ira que irradiaba...

Comenzó a caminar lentamente alrededor de Goten, circundándolo a cada paso prodigado, tal como un animal salvaje acecha a una inocente presa. De hecho, los blancos dientes apretados relucieron entre los labios.

Goten pensó en adoptar una postura defensiva, pero no tuvo que pensar más de dos segundos para entender que sería completamente inútil. Vegeta lo superaba por mucho. La diferencia era demasiado abismal. Inconmensurable hasta provocar dolor psicológico y físico al mismo tiempo. Fue en este momento que lamentó con todo el corazón haber dejado los entrenamientos de lado. De haber sabido de antemano que viviría una situación así los habría continuado.

No obstante, aún si tuviera la misma fuerza que él... ¿tendría derecho a defenderse? Lo más probable es que la contestación fuera negativa... después de lo que había pasado con Bra, la respuesta no podía ser otra que un claro «no». Aceptando lo amargo y sin remedio posible, cerró los ojos, esperando la paliza que recibiría. La resignación se convirtió en su mejor amiga y anheló que el estoicismo lo adoptase como fiel hermano.

La mirada del regio saiyajin destelló suprema maldad; era como si el averno se apoderara en ese preciso momento de sus ojos. Vegeta no provocó más dilaciones: se lanzó sobre su víctima como un ominoso engendro sediento de refulgente sangre. Ni siquiera un segundo pasó cuando Goten sintió incrustada una rodilla en la boca de su estómago. De no ser por la sensación tan repentina de perder el aire, ni siquiera se habría dado cuenta que tenía la rodilla del saiyajin allí. Escupió sangre a borbotones inevitablemente. Cayó al suelo de rodillas, intentando respirar nuevamente. Los sonidos resultantes fueron tan estremecedores como los de un asmático anhelando el aire que se le escapa. El golpe del saiyajin puro había sido feroz, pero lo suficientemente medido como para que su víctima no cayera inconsciente. El infierno de sufirmiento recién iniciaba y lo necesitaba en sus cinco sentidos...

Emseguida, una lluvia torrencial de brutales puñetazos hizo furibundo contacto contra Goten. Uno tras otro y a una velocidad demencial los castigos fueron aumentando su potencia exponencialmente. A pesar de la dureza innata de su piel, el mitad saiyajin sintió como si filosas navajas estuvieran acuchillándolo. A cada terrible chasquido, horribles moretones fueron coloreando su blanca piel. La masacre estaba servida y sería mucho peor de lo que en un primer momento pensó...

Sin mostrar piedad alguna, Vegeta le conectó cientos de golpes en los lugares más vulnerables de su cuerpo, para luego lanzarlo lejos de una feroz patada a la quijada. El instinto asesino que estuvo todo este tiempo dormido se estaba encendiendo hasta límites verdaderamente insospechados...

Más golpes siniestros e incontables se sucedieron uno tras otro a una velocidad terrorífica. Cara, brazos, piernas, pecho... todo el cuerpo de Goten estaba siendo lastimado terriblemente. La sangre comenzó a manar a pulsantes flujos intermitentes que recorrieron su piel. El dolor aumentaba su vigor cada vez más y fue sólo entonces que Goten se convenció completamente que Vegeta lo mataría irremediablemente. Nunca un ki tan extremadamente agresivo había azotado sus sentidos. Podía sentir, con diáfana claridad, la intención asesina en el príncipe.

El haber ofendido el honor de su hija había sido una afrenta letal.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó, pero tampoco tenía la necesidad de saberlo. Lo único que supo al quedar convertido en un estropajo humano sobre el suelo de cerúleo metal, es que un dolor así jamás lo había sentido en toda su vida. La gravedad aumentada era una terrible tortura, quizás la más espantosa de todas las que se pudiera imaginar...

De pronto, el regio saiyajin sin reino detuvo sus nocivos ataques. Aunque causarle dolor corporal le resultaba satisfactorio, no se conformaría con tan poco. También quería dañar su alma; ¡destrozarla en mil pedazos!

—No eres más que un insecto pestilente; ni siquiera tienes la fuerza necesaria para defenderte. Jamás permitiría que un debilucho como tú fuera novio de Bra... ¡Nunca! No eres nadie, sólo un vago asqueroso que nunca entrena. No eres digno de ella, maldita basura.

Goten acusó la contundencia del golpe verbal. Cierto, era muy débil en comparación a Vegeta y su padre Goku. También era una gran verdad que nunca fue un fanático de los entrenamientos. Por lo mismo los dejó de lado sin que le resultara un problema. Después de todo, quizás era cierto que él no era digno de Bra...

Quizás...

Pero si realmente no lo era, entonces se esforzaría por convertirse en alguien digno para ella. Lo haría. Si para estar con ella debía hacerse más fuerte lo haría sin dudarlo. Ella era su motivación, ¡su inspiración! Y no se rendiría por más que Vegeta buscara lo contrario. Simplemente la amaba demasiado como para hacer menos.

A pesar de estar casi en posición fetal en el suelo; a pesar de sentir que sus músculos estaban desgarrados y sus huesos trizados, se irguió una vez más. Se transformó en un conjuro de determinación. Una explosión de voluntad. Una supernova de decisión. Se levantó dispuesto a confrontar a quien tenía en frente. Por ella haría cualquier cosa, incluso si eso significaba enfrentar a la muerte de pie y cara a cara.

—Esa decisión no es suya, señor Vegeta —dijo pausadamente, puesto que todo le dolía y sus cuerdas vocales no eran la excepción—. La decisión es de ella. Sólo de ella. Y si en verdad yo no soy digno de ella... entonces lucharé con todas mis fuerzas para serlo.

El aludido dilató sus pupilas por inercia. Más iracundo que antes, lanzó aserradas dagas a través de sus negros ojos, que por increíble que pareciera, parecieron volverse todavía más negros. La rabia fue tanta que ascendió a Super Saiyajin. Y, lamentablemente, no a la primera fase...

El poder aumentó tanto que, aunque Goten puso un pie atrás para balancearse correctamente sobre la onda de choque provocada, no lo logró. Cayó de espaldas al suelo ante el incontenible subidón de energía. Sin embargo, no demostró miedo. No se dejaría amilanar. ¡No!

—Y si la quiere tanto —se levantó lentamente, haciendo otro gran esfuerzo— entonces debería apoyarla y entenderla. Y no lo digo por mí, lo digo por cualquiera que quiera ser novio de Bra más adelante. Usted no tiene ningún derecho a provocarle infelicidad. Ella no es un objeto de su propiedad, es más, ¡un verdadero padre siempre querrá que su hija sea feliz! ¡Siempre!

Goten acababa de intentar apagar el fuego con bencina. O más bien dicho, y por más demencial que resultara la idea, no quería apagarlo sino incendiarlo todavía más...

¡Que Vegeta diera cuenta que él amaba a su hija con todo el corazón y que se equivocaba al prohibirles su amor!

Los dientes de Vegeta castañetearon como feroz lluvia golpeando baldosas de fino cristal. Y sus ojos, a la vez, se volvieron como relámpagos azotando el cráter de un volcán en erupción.

—¿¡Qué sabes tú lo que siente un padre si no tienes hijas?! ¿¡Pretendes darme lecciones tú a mí, maldito canalla?! ¡¿Intentaste aprovecharte de mi hija y quieres darme lecciones!?

Goten no se dejó amedrentar. Ya había llegado demasiado lejos como para echar pie atrás. Afrontaría las consecuencias de sus dichos como un guerrero. Como un verdadero hombre; precisamente como aquel que Bra merecía.

—Cometí un maldito error... lo acepto. Pero nunca con mala intención. Jamás con el afán de hacerle daño a Bra. Y usted no es perfecto, señor Vegeta. ¡Y perdóneme, pero mucho menos es un ejemplo de moral! —recordó su pasado implícitamente— ¡Yo amo a Bra y ella a mí! ¡Y nada de lo que usted diga o haga va a cambiar ese hecho! ¡Absolutamente nada!

Repentinamente, algo mutó a una densidad asfixiante. Algo oscuro, sórdido e inexplicable surgió en el ambiente para tensarlo todavía más. El peso del aire se incrementó y la tensión yacente en cada porción se cortaba como si fuera un fino papel.

Vegeta, por un mísero segundo, quedó mudo y sordo. Y si alguien le hubiera dicho que había perdido el resto de sus sentidos también lo habría creído. Alcanzó el pináculo de la sorpresa. El mutismo ensordecedor que se adueñó del lugar fue tal, que un alfiler chocando contra el suelo hubiera sido plenamente audible.

El tiempo se relativizó, entrando a un ralentí asquerosamente escalofriante. El alma del príncipe, comenzó a cultivar la furia hasta que floreciera en todo su terrible esplendor...

El peso de sus negativos pensamientos sobrepasó a Vegeta. Un alud de emociones oscuras estaba trastocando las redes de su mente. Si antes contempló la vaga idea de dejar a Goten con vida, aquella fue aniquilada brutalmente...

Y de pronto, el verdadero terror estalló por fin. El color azul tiñó sus cabellos y su energía se desbordó como una cellisca infernal... Como un océano de fuego que consumiría todo y lo convertiría en eternas cenizas.

Por la fuerza huracanada de aquel ki incontrolable, Goten se estrelló duramente contra la metálica pared. Era definitivo: su hora había llegado. Un demonio había poseído a Vegeta...

—Claro que ese hecho va a cambiar... —fue la siniestra voz que le dio asidero a la suposición de la posesión demoníaca— Ella no va a amar un cadáver...

Acto seguido, la espeluznante golpiza se reanudó, pero con una vehemencia y violencia que parecía haberse multiplicado miles de veces. Vegeta no contendría su fuerza ni siquiera mínimamente. Los golpes ahora no fueron cuchilladas... fueron verdaderas granadas que estallaron a través de todo el cuerpo de Goten.

La violencia ejercida fue infinitamente peor. Esta vez el saiyajin de raza pura no sólo lo estaba moliendo a golpes: le iba a romper todos los huesos sin excepción.

Tomó el brazo izquierdo de Goten y sin previo aviso, le dio una patada tan atroz que lo astilló en miles de pedazos. El golpe fue tan endemoniado, tan brutal e inmisericorde, que Goten gritó su dolor hasta alcanzar infinitos decibeles. Su brazo, inmediatamente, quedó colgando sin fuerza ni vida. Completamente inerte; tal como Vegeta lo sufrió en manos de Dieciocho muchísimos años atrás.

El príncipe volvió a tomar el brazo fracturado y lo dobló de forma innatural todavía más. El subsiguiente grito de dolor fue realmente espantoso. Indescriptible en toda la extensión de la palabra.

—Dime que no la amas —exigió en un diabólico susurro—. Dime que sólo quieres aprovecharte de ella. Dímelo, maldito —su mirada estaba totalmente fuera de sí. La locura en persona estaba plasmada en sus demoníacos orbes.

—No lo diré nunca... —su voz apenas salió. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero su brazo izquierdo eclipsó todas las sensaciones anteriores; le quemaba demasiado. —Nunca lo diré...

—Muy bien...

Esta vez el cien por ciento saiyajin miró al brazo derecho de manera extraordinariamente maléfica. Goten sintió el miedo recorrer las profundidades de su espina dorsal. Supo ver que quien tenía en frente no era Vegeta, sino una entidad de odio sin igual que se estaba haciendo pasar por él. Nunca pensó que conocería el lado oscuro del príncipe, aquel lado que él nunca llegó a experimentar y que parecía tan olvidado gracias a las telerañas del tiempo. Pero se había equivocado rotundamente... quien estaba al frente parecía el sádico soldado que cumplía las crueles órdenes de Freezer...

No tuvo tiempo de seguir elucubrando. El golpe de dolor que sintió en su brazo derecho cortó todos sus pensamientos y sólo la sensación de gigantesca aflicción se hizo presente, nublando todo lo demás.

Su brazo había sido fracturado de forma tan horrible que quedó colgando hacia atrás de una forma grotesca y espeluznante. Estaba mucho peor que el izquierdo. ¡Muchísimo peor!

Gritó. Gritó hasta que sus cuerdas vocales adquirieron una incipiente afonía. Gritó a la vez que lágrimas comenzaron a emerger en sus ojos. El dolor era demasiado. Demasiado para soportarlo.

—Miserable alimaña, por última vez te lo voy a exigir... Y si no me das la respuesta que deseo obtener, vas a morir... Dime que sólo quieres aprovecharte de ella. ¡Dime que no la amas!

Respirando agitado, quiso hablar pero su voz no emergió. Sus terribles gritos de dolor parecían haber dañado sus cuerdas vocales. Sólo eso podía explicar el por qué no pudiese hacerlo. Lo intentó otra vez y tampoco pudo. Solamente en el tercer intento lo consiguió, no sin antes abocar todas sus energías en ello.

—Ni siquiera matándome logrará eliminar lo que siento por ella... Nunca dejaré de amarla... —fue su tajante respuesta final.

De pronto, el cariz de los ojos de Vegeta se intensificó todavía más. Su mirada logró algo que parecía completamente imposible: se tornó inclusive más agresiva, arrojando destellos enormes de un odio fulminante y abyecto. Odio, rencor, aversión sin igual. Ver aquella mirada cargada de las emociones más negativas en existencia, le dio la certeza a Goten de que su minuto final de vida había llegado. Aquellos ojos ya no eran los de un saiyajin dándole una paliza. No. Esos orbes se habían transformado en los de un cruento demonio o algo peor. Por primera vez en su vida comprendía lo que era estar en frente de un ente completamente poseído por el mal. Muy pronto vería la muerte cara a cara. Y, cual horrible depredador voraz, un inevitable escalofrío pisoteó la base de sus vértebras lumbares. Entonces lo asimiló de una vez por todas; entonces supo que diciendo esas palabras se había condenado irremediablemente.

La presión en su cuello se incrementó tanto que dedujo que muy pronto se romperían los huesos cervicales que lo conformaban y su cabeza acabaría rodando por el suelo.

—Te mataré, maldito —sentenció el macabro hado con su voz más siniestra. Acto seguido, lo arrojó contra el metal del suelo con tanta fuerza que el joven rebotó dos veces producto del azote al que fue sometido. La energía del guerrero de clase alta era tan impresionante que la de Goten palideció al extremo de parangonar una hormiga ante un elefante. Vegeta lo masacraría sin piedad. Por vez primera en toda su vida, sabía lo que era estar frente a una criatura realmente endemoniada...

El de más edad, sin siquiera darle tiempo de respirar, lo hizo polvo hasta sus cimientos. Miles de golpes en tan sólo unos segundos lo destrozaron completamente. Goten quedó bañado en sangre totalmente, manando el esencial líquido vital por cada poro. Su cara estaba desfigurada al extremo que ya no era reconocible. Ni siquiera sus padres lo reconocerían si lo vieran en el lamentable estado en que estaba actualmente.

Crueles puñetazos, patadas, codazos y cabezazos sufrió a través de todo su cuerpo. El raza pura lo estaba despedazando. Podía jurar que sus órganos internos se estaban deshaciendo con la fuerza de aquellos golpes, incrementados por la fuerza de gravedad aumentada quinientas veces. De aquellos órganos que antes habían sido consistentes, tales como el estómago o el hígado, sólo debía quedar una irreconocible masa sanguinolenta.

El cruel saiyajin no tendría misericordia, como tampoco la tuvo con las miles de víctimas que asesinó cuando fue un soldado a las órdenes de Freezer.

De improviso, entre los innumerables y satánicos golpes que recibía, Goten fue capaz de nombrar las palabras que más significado tenían en su vida actualmente: —Bra...

La recordó con la bella sonrisa que solía plasmar cuando estaba junto a él. Cuanto le hubiese gustado despedirse de otra manera... Cuanto le habría gustado verla una sola vez más y poderla abrazar tiernamente. Poder expresarle todo lo que significaba para él. Poder decirle cuanto la amaba realmente... Pero, tristemente, nunca podría hacerlo.

Al escuchar sus palabras Vegeta detuvo sus sádicos ataques, lo tomó de la garganta y acercó su faz a la de Goten, clavando sus energúmenos ojos en los de él.

—Maldito, créeme que es la última vez que dirás ese nombre... —dijo con una voz que parecía como si el mismo infierno hubiese tomado forma a través de sus labios.

El saiya no dio lugar a otra distracción: prosiguió con su inimaginable castigo. Inimaginable por lo extremadamente cruel que estaba siendo. De hecho, de una bestial patada le fracturó la pierna derecha como si estuviese hecha de cristal. Acto seguido, le gritó como un verdadero poseído por la peor de las malignidades:

—Sabandija miserable, ¡dime que no la amas o te destazaré! —fue su desquiciado comentario. Psicopático, demencial, abominablemente esquizofrénico.

El que si contaba con un lado humano no tuvo la fuerza necesaria para responder vocalmente; ya no tenías las fuerzas necesarias ni siquiera para musitar una letra. Su voz se había diluido entre las sombras del dolor, tal como su cuerpo también lo había hecho. Pero aún a pesar de todo, fue capaz de mover levemente su cabeza en señal de negación. Le estaba diciendo con aquel gesto que no lo haría. Jamás lo haría aunque la muerte fuese su destino.

Los golpes se incrementaron hasta el punto de que Goten ya no sintió el dolor. Esbozó la idea que se había acostumbrado a él, pero no tardó en comprender que no se debía a esa razón... La cruel realidad era que progresivamente estuvo perdiendo la sensibilidad de su cuerpo hasta que esta se extinguió completamente. Los brazos de la muerte muy pronto, tan sólo a escasos segundos, lo cobijarían en su sombrío y perenne seno.

—¡Dime que no la amas, maldito bastardo! ¡Di que tu amor es una maldita mentira para aprovecharte de ella!— vociferó el saiya nuevamente sin dejar de golpearlo con el más terrible de los ahíncos. Sin embargo, a pesar de ello, una vez más Goten tuvo el valor de negar con su cabeza.

El semisaiyajin estaba completamente agónico. Absolutamente destrozado. El príncipe no se había contenido ni siquiera en un pequeño porcentaje. El fruto del amor entre Goku y Milk estaba sobre el suelo, totalmente inmóvil; la fuerza lo había abandonado de tal manera que ni siquiera quejidos emitía ya. Vegeta lo había aniquilado, acribillado y desahuciado. Goten era un macilento despojo humano o inclusive algo mucho peor que aquello. La absoluta falta de movimientos que padecía lo hizo parecer más un cadáver que un ser vivo. La barrera que separaba la vida de la muerte se había reducido a la más mínima expresión. Ni siquiera el movimiento natural de la respiración era notable ya. Sus ojos aún seguían abiertos, pero emulaban a la reina muerte. Fijos en un punto indeterminado, sin brillo, sin ninguna chispa de ínfima vitalidad...

 _«Nunca pensé que moriría de esta forma... nunca pensé que Vegeta me iba a odiar tanto... mis pensamientos comienzan a ser difusos... están naufragando a través de las redes de mi mente... Ya no siento mis piernas ni mis brazos... están completamente entumidos... paralizados, inútiles ya son... Un frío extremadamente intenso recorre cada centímetro de mi cuerpo. Un frío que me ha congelado todo y ahora también empieza a enfriar, para siempre, lo último que me mantiene con vida... el corazón. Siento que comienzan a fallar los latidos. Creo que ni siquiera la mitad de él late ya... Una verdadera lástima... Tenía mucho por hacer todavía. Me habría gustado tanto hacerte feliz, Bra... Tanto poder vivir nuestro amor y entregarte mi alma... pero no será posible. Ya no siento nada. Absolutamente nada. No siento mis latidos, no siento mi respiración. Creo que ya ni siquiera tengo órganos internos, Vegeta debe haberlos licuado con sus golpes. Sólo siniestras sombras cubren mis sentidos... Definitivamente sé que ya perdí cuatro de los cinco. Sólo me queda el oído... el último que se pierde al morir. Ahora lo sé. Apenas logro escuchar por última vez como me grita y me exige que me levante. Nunca pensé conocer un ser tan desquiciado. Este es el verdadero Vegeta, quien es de verdad. El que asesinó a miles de personas inocentes... Después de todo, parece que uno jamás puede cambiar su verdadera esencia... Y la de él es y será la de un sádico asesino... Adiós amada familia... y también adiós, mi amada Bra...»_

—¡Todavía no has sufrido lo suficiente, maldito! ¡Levántate! —exigió el saiya demostrando una horrorosa falta de empatía; una ausencia vil de criterio que sólo un asesino era capaz de brindar.

No hubo respuesta ni tampoco la habría. Goten estaba tan lastimado internamente que, literalmente, sus vísceras tenían la misma consistencia que el agua. Su ki se desvanecía rápidamente y la reina muerte fulguraba una macabra sonrisa ante el nuevo trofeo que llegaría a sus manos. Muy pronto, tan sólo a escasos segundos, el deceso de Goten sería una cruel realidad...

Fue entonces que el saiya hizo algo totalmente sorprendente a la par de desconcertante: a paso firme caminó hacia un cajón, lo abrió y extrajo un pequeño objeto de él. Volvió hacia Goten y se arrodilló a su lado. Colocó el objeto dentro de su boca y él mismo se encargó de mover sus mandíbulas para provocar la masticación. Luego, asiendo la cabellera, llevó su cabeza hacia atrás con el objetivo de que su víctima ingiriera. Cumplido esto, con una calma a toda prueba, Vegeta se irguió de nuevo, le dio la espalda y cruzó sus brazos.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos que simularon una dañosa eternidad. Sin embargo, repentinamente, Goten abrió sus ojos con una increíble exaltación cobijándolo. Por imposible que resultara, la vida había vuelto con toda su fuerza a ellos. Saliva se acumuló en su boca y debió tragar para eliminarla. Por inherente reacción quiso incorporarse, aunque pensando que no podría hacerlo. Apabullante fue su sorpresa al ver que el dolor se ausentó completamente y que su cuerpo reaccionó con entera normalidad a su petición de moverse. Los huesos ya no estaban rotos y la sangre ya no escurría como un océano carmesí. No podía entender absolutamente nada.

Observó atentamente sus manos y piernas como si fuera la primera vez en la vida que los veía. Lo hizo como un ciego que puede mirar después de haber estado bañado eternamente por la oscuridad. Tras lograr superar la suprema impresión, clavó sus ojos en el príncipe y formuló la única pregunta que martillaba su cabeza en forma punzante e incesante.

—¿Por qué?

El príncipe, todavía de espaldas y brazos cruzados, respiró profundamente antes de responder.

—No lo hago por ti, insecto. Nunca lo haría por ti. Lo hago por Bra. Solamente por mi hija —Se dio una breve, pero significativa pausa antes de continuar—. Si te matara, ella no me lo perdonaría nunca.

La mente de Goten fue paralizada. Sus neuronas se volvieron un tornado que tardaría muchos segundos en amainar.

Vegeta, entretanto, no le diría nunca las razones internas que le habían llevado a perdonar su vida. No lo había hecho sólo por Bra... La manera en que Goten había resistido la tortura sin claudicar lo había impresionado profundamente. Cualquier hombre que no amara de verdad se habría rendido. Cualquier hombre que no amara de verdad nunca podría haber resistido tanto... Pero Goten amaba a su hija con toda el alma y se lo había demostrado con creces. Por más que le doliera hacerlo, debía admitir esa maldita verdad: él la amaba con todo su corazón. Y nada ni nadie podría frenar tal sentimiento. Ni siquiera el mismísimo príncipe de los saiyajin...

El raza pura respiró profundo una vez más. Y, mirándolo de soslayo, advirtió lo siguiente: —Insecto, no toleraré otra escena como la que vi en mi casa o te juro que la próxima vez no tendré misericordia. Voy a matarte y absolutamente nada me detendrá. Cuídala y respétala como se merece.

Dicho esto, abrió manualmente la puerta de la cámara y, tras un estridente portazo metálico, salió de la cámara de gravedad. Silenciosamente emocionado, miró a su hija dormida por la insconsciencia. Tristemente, ya nunca más sería su niña consentida, sino la de alguien más...

Después de asumirlo, partió volando a toda velocidad hacia ignoto rumbo.

Goten quedó de una pieza. De una sola. Como si por un instante todas las células de su cerebro se hubieran comprimido en apenas un centimetro cúbico. Lo recién vivido desencajaría a cualquiera y necesitaría muchos segundos más para poder asimilarlo. Hacía tan sólo segundos tenía casi todos los huesos rotos, pensando que cruzaría el tenebroso umbral de la muerte. Y ahora, en cambio, había recibido la aprobación que tanto ansiaba... De una manera barbárica, pero la había recibido.

Permaneció petrificado, pegado al suelo como si un carpintero hubiera clavado sus pies o como si quisiera imitar a un árbol. Todo lo que pensó de Vegeta antes de «morir» estaba equivocado. Él realmente había cambiado. Él realmente quería la felicidad de su hija...

Se emocionó tanto que sus rasgos se distendieron apaciguados e incipientes lágrimas acudieron a sus azabaches ojos. No tuvo miedo de liberarlas; la emoción lo desbordaba y la viviría intensamente sin orgullos ni vergüenzas. Tal como viviría su amor por ella...

Salió de la cámara, caminó hacia Bra, la cobijó en su regazo y acarició sus mejillas con toda dulzura. Seguramente en pocos minutos recobraría la conciencia.

Miró hacia el cielo, directamente al punto en que sentía el ki del príncipe y, con la luna y estrellas como privilegiados testigos, proclamó al viento como si el padre de Bra pudiera escucharlo a través de él:

—La cuidaré con mi vida, señor Vegeta.

Con mi vida.

* * *

 _Continuará._


	4. Capítulo Final

_**La Prohibida, Capítulo Final**_

* * *

Sosteniéndola en su regazo, Goten contempla embelesado a la impetuosa adolescente que debido a su carácter parecía mitad ángel, mitad demonio. Por más divertida o extraña que pudiera resultar, «angelonio» sería una palabra muy apropiada para definirla. Sin embargo, la chica que muchas veces tenía el carácter de un demonio, ahora lucía como la más tierna ángel. Su respiración era tan profunda y tranquila que parecía estar sumida en el más dulce de los sueños. ¿Qué estaría soñando? ¿Estaría él incluido en su mundo onírico? Sonrió instantáneamente con la curiosidad que brotó. Resultaba muy divertido que deseara estar con ella inclusive en sus sueños. Quería serle importante en cada momento de su vida, tal como Bra lo era para él. Profundamente emocionado, acarició suavemente los cabellos del color que se había convertido en su eterno favorito: el turquesa. Sí, al verla tan bella y tierna, supo que pelear por ella con todas sus fuerzas había sido, y también sería, la mejor decisión de su vida. Recibir la paliza que Vegeta le dio, había valido totalmente la pena. No obstante, a pesar de haber sido curado ya por la semilla del ermitaño, el dolor de los golpes propinados por el padre de Bra seguían latiendo en el subconsciente de manera insistente. Vaya zurra le había dado el príncipe. Una que nunca en la vida olvidaría, pero que no podía objetar de ningún modo: se la tenía bien merecida. Además, el dolor soportado le hizo ver todo lo que realmente estaba dispuesto a dar por Bra. Ni siquiera él mismo imaginó que lo que sentía por ella fuera tan intenso; tanto que estuvo dispuesto a dar su vida por ella sin dudarlo siquiera. Esa chiquilla impetuosa, sin saber verdaderamente cómo o por qué, había robado su corazón completa y definitivamente. Avanzaron más minutos con Bra protagonizando cada uno de sus pensamientos, hasta que un leve bisbiseo interrumpió sus dichosas cavilaciones. Era señal de que muy pronto Bra retornaría desde el abismo de la inconsciencia. Y efectivamente su predicción estuvo acertada: la bella adolescente finalmente escapó de la inconsciencia y, esbozándole él una bella sonrisa como saludo, se encargó de cobijar su primera y confusa mirada.

—Goten... —pronunció su nombre todavía aturdida y casi sin poder creer que estuviera bien. Pero tras un rápido examen visual comprobó que no tenía signos de magulladuras y su rostro lucía tan saludable como siempre. La consecuente confusión bloqueó cualquier pensamiento coherente por varios segundos. Lo último que recordaba era haber estado discutiendo con su padre, defendiendo a Goten de algo que ella misma había provocado. Conociendo a su progenitor tanto como lo conocía, era un verdadero milagro que Goten realmente siguiera con vida. Y más aún, que pareciera estar con todos sus huesos sanos. ¿Estaría despierta realmente o estaría soñando?

—¿Pero como es posible que estés tan bien? ¿Qué pasó? —se encomendó a él para aclarar la intensa confusión que presionaba su mente.

—Lo que pasó es que mi suegro casi me mató a golpes. Pero ya estoy bien —dijo jocosamente, puesto que la situación ya estaba superada.

Ella no pudo evadir separar sus labios en gran proporción. Conocía bien a su padre y resultaba inverosímil que hubiera dejado a Goten realmente ileso.

—¿De verdad estás bien? ¡Pero si deberías estar moribundo! ¿Hace cuanto tiempo estoy inconsciente? —farfulló preguntas a la vez que abría sus ojos más que antes. Los mismos se abocaron al trabajo de examinarlo minuciosamente.

—Tranquila, estoy bien. Y llevas inconsciente sólo unos cuantos minutos. Lo que pasa es que después de la tortura tu papá me dio una semilla del ermitaño.

Esta vez la mandíbula inferior de Bra se abrió tanto que pareció tener la intención de abandonar la quijada a cualquier costo.

Goten se rió mucho con la divertida mueca de asombro que brotó en Bra. —Yo quedé peor que tú cuando lo viví. Pensé que tu papá realmente me mataría —. Brindó una necesaria pausa para que Bra reordenara sus pensamientos y luego prosiguió—: Pero aunque mi cuerpo esté sano en mi mente los golpes siguen ardiendo como un sol del infierno. El señor Vegeta enojado es peor que un demonio —puso una mano detrás de su cabeza al mismo estilo que su padre.

Bra se incorporó y llevó las palmas a las mejillas de su amado para reconfortarlo tras la violenta paliza que debió haber recibido. Sólo imaginarla provocaba escalofríos.

—Pobre de ti, Goten. Siento mucho que hayas tenido que pasar algo así por mi culpa. Todo esto fue mi culpa.

—No es así, la culpa es de los dos —le guiñó un ojo. Habría dicho que la culpa pertenecía solamente a él, pero la conocía tan bien que sabía perfectamente que ella refutaría su afirmación. En cambio, si decía que la culpa era de ambos ella no le objetaría. Y el posterior silencio de Bra le hizo ver que su predicción acertó de pleno. Ya la conocía demasiado bien—. Lo importante —continuó— es que por lo menos sigo vivo —tras lo dicho se rió prácticamente a carcajadas. ¡Ni él mismo podía creer su suerte! — Y espera a escuchar lo mejor de todo: tu papá aceptó nuestra relación.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Es en serio? —preguntó una vez más sin poder creer la información recibida.

—Si no fuera en serio ya estaría bajo tierra, ¿no crees? —bromeó, divertido.

—Tienes mucha razón —aceptó lo evidente —. Me alegra tanto que estés bien— Y desbordada por la emoción que acudió, se abrazó a él, puso una mano en el pecho de su amado y dejó reposar su cabeza en el hombro.

Permanecieron así segundos interminables, disfrutando del amor que ambos se profesaban. Sus corazones latieron uno junto al otro, nublando los sentidos pero acercando sus almas. Sin embargo, Bra no pudo disfrutar del todo el fluir de sus enamoradas emociones. El hombre que le había dado la vida junto a su madre debía estar furioso con ella o peor inclusive. Aquello la obligó a preguntar:

—¿Y mi papá donde está ahora? —se alejó del rostro de Goten para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

—Partió volando a toda velocidad hacia allá —giró su cabeza e indicó una dirección con el dedo que servía para ello.

Bra enmudeció y su empatía le hizo crujir los sentimientos. Quizás todo había salido de buena forma con su enamorado, pero con su padre las cosas no quedarían nada bien. Ella, por defender a Goten, se había atrevido incluso a enfrentarlo y eso debió ser un golpe muy fuerte para su adorado padre. Conociéndolo como lo conocía, su inmenso orgullo le haría tener resentimiento hacia ella. Era bien sabido que el rencor y el orgullo son compañeros de viaje muy cercanos...

Ahora mismo Vegeta debía estar pensando que su hija lo había dejado de lado a cambio de Goten, pero eso no era ni sería así en ningún caso. Simplemente defendió a su amado porque no le parecía justo que se llevara una paliza por algo que ella había provocado.

—Tengo que hablar con papá. Tengo que explicarle cosas. No quiero estar mal con él; tengo que hacerle ver que, a pesar de estar enamorada de ti, siempre tendrá un lugar privilegiado en mi corazón.

—Lo sé, Bra. Todos tarde o temprano tenemos que volar con nuestras propias alas y dejar el nido. Y tener un novio es uno de los inicios de ese proceso —el casi treintañero la entendió perfectamente, pues él ya había tenido que vivir el mismo proceso con su madre—. Además, tienes que hablar con él o me puede dar otra paliza... ¡y no quiero eso por nada del mundo! —agregó risueño—. No quiero que el señor Vegeta me odie o me vea como un enemigo. Lo peor de todo es que físicamente yo soy tan parecido a mi padre que su odio hacia mí se puede acrecentar todavía más —internamente tembló un poco en sus últimas palabras. No le gustaba parecerse tanto a su padre y por lo mismo había cambiado su corte de cabello. Él quería seguir su propio camino en la vida.

—Goten, tú no te preocupes por nada —dijo haciendo que sus ojos llamearan una templanza difícil de igualar — Yo hablaré con él y verás que no serás un enemigo para él.

—Ojalá así sea, Bra. Te deseo mucha suerte —le brindó un abrazo de apoyo relleno en cariño—. Yo te acompañaría, pero sé que esto es algo que les incumbe solamente a los dos. Algo exclusivo de padre e hija.

—Tienes razón —compartió su opinión —. Bueno Goten, me tengo que ir ya —dijo presurosa—. Mientras más tarde en ir con él, más demoraré en arreglar este asunto.

—De acuerdo.

En la despedida que supuestamente debía ser corta, Goten y Bra no pudieron evitar entrelazar sus miradas y adentrarse en un limbo en que sólo ellos existían. Contactaron las mejillas del otro con las palmas de sus manos, disfrutando y recorriendo cada centímetro de suave piel. Ambos cerraron sus ojos al mismo tiempo y, hambrientos el uno del otro, contactaron sus almas a través de los labios. Sus húmedas lenguas se movieron como abejas en busca de miel. La deliciosa y mágica miel del amor.

Y tras la bella despedida, Bra emprendió veloz rumbo hacia su padre.

* * *

La heredera Brief tuvo que volar mucho más de lo que imaginó en un primer momento. Su padre se había alejado bastante de Capsule Corporation; tanto que había recorrido cientos de kilómetros. El vapor que emergía cada vez que respiraba le hizo sentir empíricamente el frío meridional, pero eso no la detendría si de hallar a su padre se trataba. Finalmente, gracias a su intensa energía, avistó a su progenitor: estaba en la punta de un acantilado; con espalda erguida, brazos cruzados y mirada firmemente depositada en el horizonte. Bra detuvo su vuelo y descendió a unos cuantos metros de él, sintiendo que lo que estaba en frente era un gélido iceberg y no su padre. Sin duda, recomponer el vínculo no sería algo fácil. A través de un silente suspiro liberó la tensión yacente en sus nervios y luego carraspeó para informar de su presencia en el lugar. No era necesario hacerlo de todos modos, puesto que él ya debía haber sentido su presencia a través del ki. Avanzó unos pasos hasta quedar a una distancia prudente, sin adentrarse más de la cuenta en su espacio personal.

—Papá.

—¿Qué diablos quieres? —sin siquiera dignarse a mirarla, respondió con su voz más áspera y agresiva.

—Hablar contigo.

—Di rápido lo que tengas que decir y lárgate.

Bra no se esperaba una actitud distinta; conocía tan bien a su progenitor que sabía que pondría un alto y escarpado muro de hielo entre los dos. Su misión era intentar escalar esa muralla e intentar tocar la cima de su alma.

—No es necesario que seas tan duro conmigo, papá. Sé que te sientes decepcionado de mí, pero quiero explicarte todo y que así me puedas entender.

—No hay nada que explicar —rechazó de inmediato—. Tarde o temprano te enamorarías de algún maldito insecto. —Vomitó sus palabras como si decirlas fuera lo peor del mundo. Un par de segundos más tarde, agregó—: Aunque nunca pensé que sería tan pronto.

Ella bajó su cabeza, sin saber por qué se sentía avergonzada y apenada a la vez. Siempre había tenido una relación muy estrecha con su padre y un vínculo demasiado especial con él. Sería una verdadera lástima que debido a Goten aquel cariño se perdiera. Tan solo pensar esa posibilidad le produjo un dolor muy extraño en el pecho. Algo inexplicable a la par de insoportable.

—¿Esto cambiará nuestra relación de padre e hija? —se atrevió a exponer el miedo que la azotaba.

—Evidentemente que sí —dijo de inmediato, sin dejar lugar a la más mínima duda.

Aquella respuesta fue un verdadero latigazo para la joven Brief. Uno que no restalló sobre su piel, sino en las mismísimas entrañas de su alma. El tiempo quemó segundos que se transformaron en un par de minutos. La estocada de sus palabras la había dejado muda y una idea comenzó a retumbar en su mente, provocándole un intenso dolor. Una idea que, cuando adquirió un vigor irrefrenable, salió tristemente desde sus labios.

—¿Me odias?

Vegeta, en primera instancia, estuvo a punto de descruzar sus brazos. Logró evitarlo y, a cambio, hizo rechistar su lengua contra los dientes.

—A ti no te odio —dejó de darle la espalda y se giró para encararla—. Es a esa sabandija de Goten a quién haría pedazos. De hecho, lo hice —abandonó la posición inicial de sus brazos y alzó orgullosamente su puño cerrado—. Y si no lo maté fue solamente por ti.

Bra sufrió una disyuntiva ante esas palabras. ¿Debía recriminarlo por la paliza que le dio a su amado o agradecerle por dejarlo con vida? Finalmente descartó ambas opciones y optó por no dilatar más de la cuenta la situación. Tenía que darle las explicaciones que tanto ansiaba.

—Papá, sé que te decepcionó mi comportamiento y no sabes cuanto lo lamento. Pero también tienes que entender que ya no soy una niña; que ya crecí y tengo derecho a vivir mi vida como tú también viviste la tuya. Sé que es difícil aceptarlo, pero tarde o temprano tienes que entender que todos los hijos tenemos que volar con nuestras propias alas.

Vegeta lanzó un intenso bufido relleno de fastidio. Fastidio por aquella verdad irrefrenable y que, lamentablemente para él, era ley de vida. Bra ya no era la niña que se aferraba a él cada vez que tenía un problema. No era más la niña que prodigaba todos sus afectos hacia él. Había crecido y eso era lo que más le dolía comprobar. Verla crecer y que comenzara a dejar el nido le removía el pecho de una manera que no entendía.

—Si tanto quieres volar con tus propias alas y comportarte de una manera inapropiada, hazlo —dijo tranquilamente, pero a la voz esbozando un tono muy duro. De hecho quiso decirle palabras que la hirieran profundamente, enrostrarle que se había comportado como una cualquiera con Goten, pero logró contenerse a duras penas.

—Papá, perdóname —dijo avergonzada—. Sé que te decepcioné, pero todos cometemos errores. No quiero que esto cambie nuestra relación...

—Te atreviste a apoyar al gusano antes que a tu propio padre. Nuestra relación cambiará inevitablemente —sentenció—. Ahora puedes marcharte y «volar fuera del nido» —remarcó las últimas palabras con evidente e hiriente sarcasmo.

Bra recibió de lleno aquel golpe intangible. Llena de amargura, enmudeció. Esas palabras desencadenaron una extraña tristeza que nunca sintió antes. Jamás había tenido un verdadero problema con su padre y el que había surgido ahora amagaba con transformase en uno sin solución. Le castigaba el alma sentir esa ardiente rabia en cada palabra dicha. Laceraba las fibras de su ser inexorablemente. ¿Acaso ya no la querría como antes?

Cerró sus ojos y un sufrido suspiro emergió desde sus pulmones. Quizás, aunque la lastimara aceptarlo, ella misma se había ganado ese trato.

—Aunque ya no me quieras, yo te sigo amando papá —. Acto seguido, imaginando que su padre no la perdonaría, decidió girar sobre sus talones y marcharse cargando en soledad el peso de su tristeza.

Al príncipe, mientras tanto, le dio una especie de brutal retorcijón en su corazón. ¿Cómo podía ella pensar siquiera que no la quería? Era todo lo contrario: la quería tanto que precisamente por tal razón le dolía enormemente que comenzara a caminar su propio sendero en la vida.

—Mocosa —Bra detuvo sus pasos al escucharlo—, no digas que no te quiero porque sabes que no es así —. El tono empleado por el saiyajin le fue difícil de descifrar a su hija, puesto que mezcló emociones dispares—. Pero es evidente que estoy muy molesto. Son muchos años los invertidos para educar a una hija y luego llega una sabandija miserable y te la roba tranquilamente como si nada. No es fácil ver a un rufián entrar a tu castillo y ver como se roba lo que más quieres —apretó sus dientes, los que no dudaron en rechinar. Los puños, entretanto, se marcaron tanto que sus nudillos sobresalieron a través del cuero blanco de sus guantes—. Como dirías tú, es para cortarse las venas —complementó utilizando un dicho que Bra solía usar a menudo para expresar situaciones desfavorables.

—Papá... —se conmovió por el amor que su padre le profería. La misma emoción promovió el silencio que se apoderó de sus labios.

Ante la falta de palabras, Vegeta continuó abriendo el candado que habitaba en su corazón. Un privilegio que sólo ella y Bulma, de vez en cuando, podían inspirar.

—No es fácil pensar y aceptar que esa niñita que cuidaste desde bebé, ahora creció y ya no pedirá consuelo ni apoyo. Cuesta aceptar que ya no eres la niña a la que consentía cuando se asustaba y que no seré yo quién te consuele cuando tengas una pesadilla. Que no seré yo quien te siga enseñando cosas de la vida. Da rabia. ¡Ira! —Si Goten hubiera estado allí presente, sin duda alguna que le habría dado otra legendaria tunda.

Bra dio un profundo suspiro, enfrascada en la telaraña de sus emociones. Su corazón aceleró los latidos y su mente se encargó de evocar una secuencia de recuerdos inolvidables. Afloró con toda intensidad aquella vez en que su peluche favorito se había perdido. Ella lloraba por un osito de felpa que no tenía ninguna importancia para Vegeta, pero él no dudó en remover la casa entera con tal de encontrarlo. Recordó cuando a pesar de su enorme reticencia, la acompañó una infinidad de veces a realizar las compras que tanto le gustaban a ella. Remembró los cumpleaños en los parques de diversiones o los consuelos tras las pesadillas. Incluso vino aquella divertida vez en qué le preguntó que era la menstruación y él, improvisando una respuesta, le explicó lo mejor que pudo. Él siempre había estado para ella, cuidándola e incluso mimándola. Habían vivido tantas cosas que se quedó sin palabras a causa de la formidable emoción que la conquistó.

—Sé que es la maldita ley de la vida —continuó Vegeta ante el prolongado silencio de su hija— y que algún día pasaría. Bulma me lo advirtió, pero no pensé que iba a suceder tan pronto —chocó un puño contra el otro como acto reflejo, imaginándose que le daba una nueva tortura a Goten—. Familia siempre fue una palabra que no tenía ningún significado para mí —siguió explayándose, como nunca lo hacía—. Una palabra de mierda. Hijos, hijas, esposa o padres. No significaban nada. A mi madre jamás la conocí y con mi padre nunca hubo un vínculo más allá de lo preciso. Los saiyajins no formábamos enlaces de ese tipo —hizo un pausa que significó un punto aparte en su argumento—. Como ya lo sabes, Bulma cambió mi vida y Trunks también formó parte de ello. Pero mientras él era un bebé, yo nunca participé en su crianza. Tú, en cambio, naciste en otra etapa de mi vida. Contigo si pude vivir todo lo que con Trunks no pude. Y sin poder evitarlo te volviste mi niña consentida. Nunca había tenido un vínculo así con nadie. Algo muy distinto a cualquier cosa que haya sentido o vivido. Y que dejes de ser mi niña pequeña molesta. _Duele_. Aunque me molesta admitirlo sobremanera, esa es la detestable palabra correcta. Es muy duro que tu retoño crezca. Que ya no te necesite... que ya no estés en primer lugar en su corazón.

Por la intensa emoción que le quitaba el aire, Bra respiró con marcada dificultad. Que su padre le otorgara una confianza tan grande como para admitirle algo así, la llenó de orgullo y felicidad al mismo tiempo. Vegeta estaba hablando a corazón abierto y, tratándose de él, a tal cosa había que darle el valor incalculable que correspondía.

—¡Papá, tu siempre estarás en primer lugar!—gritó sus palabras para darles incluso más fuerza todavía—. Ese privilegiado lugar nunca lo perderás, sólo lo compartirás con Goten. Ambos pueden tener el primer lugar en mi corazón porque son amores muy distintos. No tienes por qué sentirte así, yo jamás te dejaría de lado. Jamás porque sé que tú nunca me has dejado de lado y también sé que nunca lo harías. Yo te amo con todo mi corazón, papá.

Una emoción inusitada desplazó cualquier ruido ambiental. El viento se detuvo, el frío se convirtió en calor y el firmamento hizo arder las estrellas más que antes. Los corazones de ambos estaban despidiendo sublimes sentimientos e inundando todo de sentires. Pero Vegeta, acostumbrado a no dejar fluir sus emociones del todo, quiso evitarlas por simple inercia.

—Bah, mejor cállate. Debí criarte para que fueras monja —desdeñó a la vez que le daba la espalda y cruzaba sus brazos nuevamente.

Bra sonrió inevitablemente. En el fondo sabía que su padre sentía exactamente lo mismo, pero, conociéndolo tan bien como lo conocía, sabía que esa era la manera que tenía para contrarrestar la vulnerabilidad que sentía cuando los sentimientos trepaban desde el corazón hacia su faz. Su inmenso orgullo siempre lo conminaba a reprimir afectos excesivos que consideraba cursilerías. Después de todo se trataba de Vegeta, el orgulloso príncipe saiyajin.

—Ese insecto miserable no te merece... —tras unos segundos, su terquedad lo obligó a protestar una vez más.

—Papá, Goten no es un insecto miserable —lo corrigió divertida. Ningún reproche verdadero se sintió en su voz, más bien una amable jocosidad.

—Para mí siempre será una sabandija miserable.

Bra no protestó esta vez. Sabía que dijera lo que le dijera a su padre, él seguiría tratando a Goten de esa manera hasta que el fin de los tiempos se hiciera realidad. Sin embargo, si que le haría una pregunta muy importante al respecto.

—Si tanto te molesta Goten... ¿por qué lo has aceptado?

Un silencio intenso se produjo. Uno solemne y significativo. Los labios del raza pura se torcieron y sus pupilas se dilataron levemente.

—Porque quiero que seas feliz. Únicamente por eso.

—Papá... —musitó inevitablemente conmovida, al punto que debió reprimir las lágrimas que, pulsantes, acudieron a sus ojos. —Muchas gracias por entender. Gracias de verdad —repitió mientras la voz se le quebró en matices agudos y graves.

Los luceros de la joven fémina no pudieron evitar el volverse acuosos. Vegeta, soslayadamente, notó aquel sentir y no dudó en recriminarla: —No vayas a llorar. No te crié para que sueltes lágrimas por tonterías.

No quería verla con lágrimas en sus bellos orbes, aunque éstas fueran provocadas por la emoción o la felicidad. Hacía muchos años atrás, gracias a Bulma, entendió que las lágrimas no sólo surgían por causa de la tristeza, sino que también podía ser causada por una intensa conmoción de felicidad. Algo contradictorio que había logrado entender después de mucho tiempo, pero que seguía sin gustarle.

—A veces las emociones no responden como quisiéramos... Es todo —justificó ella con tono dulce. Uno que contrarrestó completamente el usado por él.

Los ojos de Vegeta siguieron la ruta que guiaba hacia los de su retoño femenino. Y un fluir de sensaciones compartieron a través de sus miradas. Pasara lo que pasara, el vínculo que los unía jamás cambiaría.

Y aferrándose al pecho masculino, mientras rompía las viles y fuertes cadenas del orgullo heredado por su padre, se permitió sentir plenamente la felicidad. Se permitió bajar la guardia y simplemente volver a ser la niña pequeña y consentida que siempre había sido y que siempre sería.

Vegeta se preguntó por qué le dolía tanto el corazón. ¿Por qué le dolía tanto verla crecer y a la vez le daba alegría? ¿Qué era aquella lanza que sentía atravesando su corazón, pero que también le otorgaba una calidez inexplicable? ¿Por qué demonios había dejado que Bra tuviera un novio si aquello le rompía tanto el corazón? ¿Por qué?

Cerró los ojos al obtener la respuesta. Sabía muy bien de qué se trataba...

 _«El amor no es uno solo, Vegeta. Hay tantas formas como maneras de expresarlo. Y cuando nazca este pequeño aprenderás a conocerlo»_

Por alguna enigmática razón, aquellas palabras de Bulma se enquistaron en su mente a pesar de aparentemente no estar interesado en lo más mínimo en ellas. Y ahora, reviviéndolas a través de sus recuerdos, las entendía mejor que nunca.

Era amor lo que Bulma le permitió conocer y descubrir; lo que agitaba su corazón en vibrantes oleadas salvajes. Era amor lo que lo ayudó a cambiar su perspectiva del mundo radicalmente. Sí, el amor brindaba la oportunidad de ser una mejor persona y Vegeta era precisamente un ejemplo claro de ello. Pero el tipo de amor que sentía por Bra o Trunks era tan diferente al que sentía por Bulma que no terminaba de entenderlo del todo. Pero ahora, cuando a pesar del dolor sólo quería la felicidad de su hija por sobre todas las cosas, lo tuvo más claro que nunca. La lucidez que lo abordó fue una que iba más allá de lo evidente: una omnisciente y palpable, como si el mismísimo ente llamado amor se hubiera vuelto tangible delante de sus ojos.

A pesar de estar perdiendo a su niña en pos de la felicidad de pareja que deseaba vivir, sentía una fulgurante emoción; una que provocaba que la sangre fluyera a través de sus venas con más intensidad. Le disgustaba sobremanera, pero por alguna razón se sentía feliz y emocionado por ella.

Sí, definitivamente su amor de padre era algo muy bello. Ese amor provocaba que la quisiera incondicionalmente y que la amara con toda su alma. Y siempre lo haría.

* * *

 _Fin de la Transmisión_

* * *

 _Nota Final:_ _Muchas gracias a quienes han llegado hasta el fin de esta historia :D Quiero agradecerles especialmente a Sophie Brief Nara, Anna Black Andrack Bradbury, Melgamonster, Laura014, AnneBrief7, KarenDG, SviMarcy, Ceruleanrainblues y Lunaticaxvegeta por su apoyo y buena onda a través de reviews. También muchas gracias a quienes dieron favs y follows ^^_

 _Y ya que estamos muy cerca les deseo de todo corazón un muy feliz y próspero 2019. Ojalá sea para todas un año realmente grandioso ;D_


End file.
